Lelouch of the Condo 11
by rultas
Summary: AU. Everyone lives in Condo 11. Lulu tries to keep sane but that's hard when CC always steals his Credit Card, Kallen is a fangirl, Anya invades his privacy, etc. VV not included. Better than it sounds, surely. You'll enjoy it. Part of my On A Roll series
1. Moving In

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter One: Moving In

Lelouch Lamperouge was a normal weakling genius with an extremely handsome face and many soon to be discovered fangirls. He had a sister named Nunnaly who had crutches due to some accident a few years back.

Lelouch or Lulu, as he was also called, had needed a new place to stay. He had recently moved into a condominium apartment near his university (he was a senior student) because of some problems as well.

The day Lulu moved in, it was quite unexpected.

Lulu carried his bags slowly. They weren't heavy, though his stamina couldn't take it. He was quite weak after all.

The front desk greeted him. He was a tall man who was busy on the telephone. He put it down once he saw Lulu approaching and greeted him warmly.

"Good afternoon, sir. I am Jeremiah Gottwald, the manager. Please tell me, what is your name? I think you have a reservation for a place?" He clicked a pen and opened the thick reservation book sitting on the corner of the desk.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge," Lulu said formally. He straightened up and Jeremiah nodded.

"Condo number 11, sir." Jeremiah told Lulu, handing him a key with a keychain shaped like an eleven on it.

Lulu thanked Jeremiah and went up to his room. He opened the door and found the place, his house, now, alright. It had a single bed on it, an open window with bright green curtains, and a cabinet for storing clothes, a desk, and a chair. It had three more rooms. One room was the small bathroom, another was the kitchen, and the last was an empty storage room. Each room was fairly small, though enough for a single person.

The next day was a Saturday. Lulu didn't have any classes that day, so he decided to take a walk around the building and see what it was like.

When he first emerged out of his door, a girl with long green hair and golden eyes was staring at him. She had a blank face, and sleepy eyes. Lulu greeted her. She didn't respond, and instead looked at the door marked 11.

"You're the new one," she said. She had a firm tone, and she sounded like the type of person who wanted her way, or else.

Lulu nodded politely. He introduced himself and held out his hand for the girl to shake. She just stared at it and ignored it. She then looked at him in the eye. "I'm C.C." She said. With that, the girl, CC., left.

Lulu was dazed, but he continued on his walk. When he reached the second floor (his condo was on the third), he saw a girl with long pink hair tied into a strange ponytail. She had the same expression CC had, and she also seemed like the type of person who should get her way, or else.

"Good morning," Lulu greeted her. He reached out his hand in order for her to shake. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge of the condo 11, a new resident here. May I have your name?" The girl shook his hand firmly, like she was used to it, and introduced herself.

"I am Anya Alstreim. Good morning to you, Lelouch." With that, she brought out a cellphone and took a picture of a surprised Lulu. Lulu blinked at the flash and watched Anya punch the keypad quickly. She finished and hid the phone back in her pocket.

"I will meet you again, Lelouch." She said before walking past him.

Lulu thought of that as a threat. He tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't. Anya seemed very intimidating.

Lulu continued passing through some more condos on the second floor, until he ran into a couple. There was a young woman with long blonde hair, and a tall man with light blue-grey hair and glasses. He wore a lab coat, and he talked strangely.

The woman noticed Lulu first. She ran into him eagerly and gave a knowing smile.

"Oh! You must be the new guy! I've heard about you from Anya. I'm Milly Ashford, nice to meet you. This is my fiancé, Lloyd." She motioned to the man in the lab coat.

Lloyd strode forward quickly. He was grinning widely and spun around, his arms waving widely and his coattails flying. "I am the Lloyd Asplund! It is a pleasure to meet you, sir Lamperouge." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and wore a crazy smile for a moment. It disappeared and he shook Lulu's hand excitedly with both hands.

"Oh no, I just remembered! I'm going to be late!" Milly said suddenly. She then ran off with a wave to Lulu before dragging Lloyd by the arm off with her. Lulu was left in a daze.

The residents here are quite…unexpected. Lulu concluded to himself silently. He didn't know how explosive and unexpected his life would be in there.

**Okay. I'm done! Chapter one is finished. Please review to tell me you thoughts. I'll be updating at least once every two weeks I guess. I'll be posting chapter two soon because I'll be having exams next week (I should really be studying instead of doing this. Oh well. ) so I can't update. I hope you enjoyed!**

**If you can't review now, please review later. If you hate it because of typos and stuff, then tell me and I'll fix it. If you hate it because you think it's horrible, then don't read. Simple as that.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please do review! I'm begging you!**


	2. Missing: Credit Card

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Two: Missing: Credit Card

Lulu searched his wallet for his credit card. He didn't find it and searched his pockets.

Not there.

Lulu was panicking. He dumped all the contents of his wallet and pockets on the table. The contents contained no credit card. Lulu was crestfallen. He stared at the table silently for a few seconds before grabbing his hair and shaking.

That credit card had fifty million dollars on it. He lost it. He lost it literally and figuratively.

Maybe there was still hope. Lulu gathered all the contents of his wallet and stuffed them inside orderly. He fixed himself up and marched out the door.

Lulu walked to the bank. He called the attention of the bank teller and was surprised to find Jeremiah Gottwald there.

"Jeremiah!" Lulu exclaimed suddenly. Jeremiah's face lifted once he saw Lulu.

"I didn't know you worked here," said Lulu. Jeremiah nodded understandingly. "I work everywhere," he replied. "So, the reason you are here, sir?" Lulu told him to cancel his credit card because he lost it.

Jeremiah cancelled it immediately. He then gave a look of disapproval. Lulu asked him why.

"It seems," Jeremiah said. "No, it is true. Whoever has your card has certainly spent a lot. You are still going to pay for that, sir. I apologize. It's all on pizza."

"What?" Lulu asked incredulously. "How much?"

Jeremiah read the numbers on the screen. "Twenty million," he replied.

Lulu fainted.

The next day, Lulu was in the university. He was still recovering from the immense shock from the credit card bill. He was scared. The bill would come in exactly twenty-seven days. He counted. He knew.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself. He decided on gambling later, but went against it. He was never caught, though once a police officer came in right after he left.

He wouldn't take the chance of being captured again. No, that would worsen things.

"Lelouch!" cried out a familiar voice. Two men ran towards Lulu. They were his closest friends; Suzaku Kururugi and Gino Weinberg. Suzaku had cried out to Lulu.

"Hey, I heard about the new place you're staying at," Gino chuckled slightly. He draped an arm around Lulu. "Is it full of nice people?"

Lulu clenched his hand into a fist. "Someone stole my credit card and used twenty million for pizza!" He said angrily. "How am I supposed to pay for all that?" Gino shrugged but Suzaku looked worried. He suddenly perked up.

"Hey! Why don't you get a job?" the question hung in the air for a brief moment until Lulu shook his head.

"No," he said firmly. That was that.

The next day, everyone in the building had heard about Lulu's wanted credit card.

"I pity you, dude." Rivalz Cardemonde told Lulu after hearing about the credit card incident. He was on the same floor as Lulu. Lulu glared at him. Everyone was pitying him. He didn't like that at all.

The only person who didn't seem to care was CC. All she did was eat pizza, Lulu noticed. He was getting irritated. She never seemed to care anyway.

When CC ran out of pizza, a very unbelievable thing happened.

CC opened the door of Lulu's condo suddenly. Lulu glared at her for not knocking, though she obviously didn't care. She just threw him a golden card which landed on his lap. It was his long lost credit card.

Lulu stuttered while staring at her, then to the card, then to her again. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So, you stole it didn't you?" he asked her. She nodded nonchalantly and gave a demanding reply.

"Yeah, and it seems to be out of cash. Do you mind getting me more pizza? I've run out."

Lulu stood up and glared at her. "Go buy your own!" He said, a dark aura forming behind him. CC just snorted and leaned against the doorframe.

"No. You buy me pizza." Lulu forced an argument though stopped. There was nothing left to be said.

CC nodded and yawned. She stretched her arms out and pointed a finger at Lulu. "You buy me pizza from now on, okay?" Lulu shook his head violently and CC pouted.

"You will. I know you will," she said menacingly. Lulu sat back down after she left.

The next day, Lulu opened his account again. His credit card was now back in use. He had just paid the twenty million that CC had used for pizza, thankfully, though he was poor now.

Lulu opened his wallet in order to find his student card. He found it and handed it over to the secretary, who immediately noted his number onto the computer. As Lulu was returning his student card to his wallet, he realized something was missing.

A vein twitched in Lulu's head. He started emanating another dark aura.

The secretary backed away slowly as Lelouch Lamperoug yelled out angrily to the ceiling, "CC!"

Meanwhile, somewhere else, CC was slowly paying the delivery boy with Lulu's credit card and smirked. She sensed that something amusing was happening, and even if she didn't know what exactly it was, she smiled.

The golden credit card glinted in her pocket as she took a bite out of a pepperoni pizza slice.

**Yay! Chapter two finished! I hope you enjoyed this, though I don't like it that much. Anyways, chapter three will be better, I promise. Nunally will come soon, though, so don't fret! I have a secret plan for her.**

**Also, I'm planning on putting some LuluxCC fluff when I reach the high numbers of the chapters. I am really glad that someone reviewed so quickly, so thank you, Kiki Hayashi!**

**C'mon. Click the big and not so shiny button that glows. Click it, and make me happy. Even a simple Hi or … or a simple , or even nice! will do. **


	3. Can I Have Your Autograph?

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Three: Can I Have Your Autograph?

Everyone was fussy when they heard someone new was moving into the building. In fact, two people.

Lulu didn't know why. Apparently, they got all jittery when there was a newbie, or newbies, which made it worse. He could care less.

"Who do you think are the new ones? What do you think of them?" Milly excitedly asked Nina Einstein, a shy genius girl with dark hair and glasses.

Nina shrugged shyly. "I don't know, really. I suppose I don't know the answer to any of your questions, since it's hard to judge people without meeting them first," she looked down to the carpet and Milly shrugged.

"I heard they were two girls," Anya said quietly, busily texting on her phone. Shinichiro Tamaki eagerly jumped. He was a tall red-headed man who was too full of himself.

"Hey, maybe I could get acquainted with them," Tamaki said, chuckling. "I wonder if they're both hot," Lulu shook his head at the man. He was never really that fond of Tamaki who stayed on the fourth floor, though he was quite amused sometimes.

"So, here are your rooms," everyone heard Jeremiah say from the elevators. He was walking with two others, as there were three pairs of footsteps. Everyone (except for CC who just yawned) eagerly awaited the newcomers. They were going to stay on the third floor, Lulu and CC's floor.

The two girls were young. One was a bubbly girl with long bright orange hair and shining green eyes. She wore a sweet smile. The second was a tough looking yet seemingly nice girl once you got used to her. She had short red hair which was spiky.

"Hi! I'm Milly," Milly quickly greeted the two. She hugged them both enthusiastically and the orange haired girl responded happily. The other red-head just blinked and was quite surprised with the sudden show of affection.

Anya took a picture of the three and quickly punched the keypad of her phone.

Jeremiah quickly nodded and set off. That was when the girls introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Shirley Fennette!" the orange-haired one greeted. The other girl introduced herself as Kallen Koizumi.

"Oh my god," Shirley suddenly said, her hand covering her mouth and her emerald eyes sparkling. She was staring at Lulu, who stood rigid and was quite surprised.

"It's really you! Oh, Lelouch Lamperouge!" Shirley ran towards Lulu and spoke loudly. Kallen seemed angered as Shirley brought out a notebook and pen and tackled the girl fully. Shirley fell to the ground and rubbed her back while Kallen brought out her notebook and pen.

She showed the items to Lulu and opened the notebook slowly. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked with eager eyes. Lulu blinked and gave a smile which nearly made Kallen faint and signed the paper.

He never knew he was that popular.

"Hey!" Shirley huffed, standing up and spreading her arms and feet apart. "I get to go first!" she pointed a finger at Kallen who quickly hid her notebook and pen. She grinned triumphantly at Shirley and put her hands on her hips.

"I got to go first! There's nothing you can do to undo it, ever." She replied. Shirley glared at her and the two got into a glaring contest.

"Hey, I didn't know you were popular, buddy," Tamaki told Lulu while chuckling. He patted his back and continued with a hurt face. "I wish I was you," Lulu just shook his head again.

"Of course you are," Anya said suddenly. She stopped texting and showed Lulu the screen of her phone. It was an article about Lulu being a great phantom thief. Someone had played a practical joke on him, he knew, and now these girls adored him for being a 'phantom thief'.

"Any phantom thief is popular," Anya added, scrolling down to a picture of a tall and thin young man wearing a black outfit and cape with gloves and a mask. He was standing on top of a pole and the wind was blowing his cape wildly.

Lulu's eye twitched. He gaped at the picture.

When did that happen?

"I absolutely adore you for your fighting for justice! I believe in you whatever you say or do, Lelouch!" Kallen screamed in an unstable salute. Shirley stood in front of her and spread her arms in order to cover up Kallen.

"Don't forget your handsome looks! I read that you donate all your gained money to charities! You are a very benevolent person, and that's another reason to love you." Shirley told him.

Ever since that day, Lulu had to deal with two screaming and very competitive fangirls living on the same floor as him.

And that was extremely difficult, since a certain green-haired witch also kept on stealing his credit card and getting him broke.

**Yes! Done with chapter three at last! I'm on a roll, today! Anyway, if you are reading, do review for my sake. C'mon, review! You get to read three chapters all at once, and you have nothing to say? Review or at least rant if you want. I will always read.**

**Sorry if the characters were quite OOC. I intend them to be.**

**Click on that big and not so shiny button that glows and make me happy. It is labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'.**


	4. Buffet Troubles

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Four: Buffet Troubles

The date was March 17. It was a celebration of some sort.

"Ehem," Jeremiah faked clearing his throat and tried to get everyone's attention. No one listened to him and he faked clearing his throat again.

"Ehem!" he cried, louder this time. He finally caught Milly's attention, but she had a different reason.

"You know, Mr. Gottwald, you should really take some medicine. Cough is very bad to be having, especially this time. I suggest you take a break and go to the nearest drug store," she told him professionally.

Jeremiah sweat dropped.

"So, when does the buffet open?" CC asked Jeremiah impatiently. Jeremiah rapped his knuckles on the table. "Soon," he said impatiently.

CC yawned.

Jeremiah spoke louder again. "Ehem," he said. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Milly put her hand on her hip and pointed a finger from her free hand towards Jeremiah. She started advising him to get some cough medicine again and Jeremiah looked frozen—stiff—somehow…

Lulu looked around. He saw Anya texting on her phone. God knew what she did with all the pictures she had. CC was yawning and looking longingly at the pizzas on the buffet table. Milly was busy telling Jeremiah to get some cough medicine while the man looked quite irritated. Lloyd was blabbering to Nina about some alternative power source of the machine so that the new version, Version 5.3, would be completely different and much better.

Suzaku came in quickly. He surprised Lulu. Lulu didn't know his friend was coming.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked, panting heavily as the boy gave him a nearly fatal heart attack. Suzaku was apologetic and answered happily. "Nuna's coming, Lelouch!" he cried. "Finally, after two years, you get to see her, isn't that great?" he asked.

Lulu's eyes opened wide. He was going to see his sister. She had to stay with his stupid father, but she was going to see him. He didn't care whether or not it was a simple visit or phone call to say hello.

He wanted to hear her voice, read her handwriting, or see her face.

"When?" Lulu asked eagerly. Suzaku answered gladly. "This evening, and she's going to give you a surprise, Lelouch." 

Lulu wondered what the surprise was.

"I now declare the buffet open," Jeremiah announced tiredly. He managed to pull the rope away as CC strode forward and ate the pizza quickly and with great etiquette yet greedily. Lulu wondered how much pizza the witch could take as she was on her second box of pizza.

"Hmm…" Lloyd said, inspecting a cherry on top of his fork, pierced and its juices running over the spokes of the fork. "I think cherries are supposed to be redder," he said. Lulu stared at him with a brow raised but soon ignored the strange man's conclusions.

The buffet went on for quite a while. Everyone was enjoying it, it seemed.

Except for Lulu of course.

Lulu stepped out of the room for a while and leaned on the railing. He stared at the dark night sky and started thinking about Nunnally. Was she really coming tonight? What was the surprise Suzaku was talking about?

"There seems to be a disturbance outside," CC said while munching on a slice of pizza. She interrupted Lulu's thoughts and he spun to face her.

She had approached him closely, and they were now face to face, about a few centimeters of space between their noses.

Lulu blushed but CC stayed calm and nibbled on her pizza.

"Disturbance?" Lulu asked suddenly to break the awkward silence. CC stepped away and pointed to the garden where Anya, Milly, and Jeremiah were, and they seemed frantic except for Anya who just took pictures with her phone.

Lulu and CC approached them and soon found out about what was happening.

"Tamaki's gone drunk and he's dancing on the roof!" Jeremiah said frantically. He was yelling about how bad the ratings would decrease if Tamaki fell off the roof and died in Condo property. Milly was staring at the drunkard while Anya took pictures of him. Lloyd was there, though Lulu didn't see him at first.

"Drunken men make good dancers," he said calmly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as if all were normal. Lulu didn't blame him because living in this condo that might have been at the top of the normality list around the area.

"I don't care if he falls off or dies. It would be his fault anyway," CC said calmly, and continued munching on her pizza. Lulu stared at her, aghast.

Tamaki spun around. He tripped over a tile and slid down the roof. Milly gasped and looked away. Lloyd stared at him with a smile, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. Anya continued taking pictures. CC continued munching on her pizza, not faltering.

Lulu wondered what would happen to him.

Tamaki landed noisily in some bushes. After a few seconds, a loud groan was heard and an arm shot up from the bushes. Tamaki climbed out slowly, rubbing his back. He grinned at the five and walked away slowly, limping slightly. He seemed fine, if not for some minor injuries.

Lulu groaned and walked towards his room.

Lulu opened the door and found CC sitting on his bed, hair sprawled out, and reading a magazine. She looked at him once he entered and stayed silent. She continued reading.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked her forcibly. She didn't reply.

Lulu sighed.

The door suddenly opened. Lulu was surprised. CC wasn't.

"Nii-sama!" a girl called out to Lulu. She had long and curly brown hair and she was on crutches. She blushed slightly as she saw CC sprawled on Lulu's bed.

"Nunnally!" Lulu cried out happily. He ran to hug her and she hugged back.

"Nii-sama, I'm sorry. I was just so excited. I'm sorry if I was interrupting you and your girlfriend," she apologized silently.

Lulu froze. He swore that he saw CC snicker from the corner of his eye.

Now, how would he explain that the green-haired witch wasn't his girlfriend to dear Nunnally? He froze—stiff. He was starting to know how Jeremiah froze stiff when Milly was talking to him.

He just hoped that he would get through this without much difficulty

But he was wrong.

**Yay! Finished! Okay, I'm done with chapter four and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Come out of the dark and review. It really irritates me when about twenty people favorite your story yet none seem to review. It always happens to me, so please make me happy and review.**

**Click the not so shiny but glowing button that is labeled, 'Review this Story/Chapter'. Come on, you know you want to…**

**Yeah, Nunna's here. I hope you're happy…so…Review Please!**


	5. Dear Diary

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Five: Dear Diary

"She's not my girlfriend, Nunnally! Believe me!" Lulu said frantically. He grabbed CC and tried to push her out the room unsuccessfully.

"Oh no, nii-sama, you don't need to pretend, it's okay. I'll be back later!" Nunna said happily with a faint hint of a blush on her face. "I'll just visit Suzaku!" Nunna ignored Lulu's frantic attempts to get her back in the room and went away.

Lulu sighed. He glared at the smirking green-haired woman sitting lazily on his couch.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" CC asked innocently. She smiled. It irritated Lulu even more.

"Gah, just stay here, witch." Lulu told CC, following Nunna's path. "I need to undo the damage you've done," CC pouted childishly. "Damage?" she asked softly, but Lulu ignored her.

As if he could hear anything with the mumbling he was doing.

Lulu passed by the last door on the floor as he bumped into Kallen. She squealed loudly and Lulu greeted her awkwardly. "Good evening, Kallen." He said sheepishly. Kallen nodded in response and snuggled next to him. "Can I come with you, Lelouch?" she asked shyly, Lulu nodded slowly, earning an energized squeal from Kallen.

Suzaku saw Lulu and Kallen emerge from the elevators. He waved at them and asked Lulu, "Hey, why did Nunnally leave so early?" Lulu glared at an innocent plant as he remembered CC and grumbled as he walked out the door.

Kallen ran after her hero and tripped. She hit Lulu, who tripped as well, and crashed into a wide-eyed Shirley. The domino effect began to take its toll, and Lulu swore he saw a flash.

"Anya!" Lulu cried out. Anya pushed the buttons on her phone rapidly but wore a straight face. Lulu knew she took an embarrassing picture of him sprawled on the ground with two surprised girls.

Who knew who she would send it to and ruin Lulu's reputation?

"I hope your sister likes it, Lelouch." Anya said nonchalantly. She closed her phone and put it in her pocket. She walked away faster that Lulu could.

"You sent it to Nunnally?" Lulu asked with disbelief. Anya nodded in affirmation and put a coin into the vending machine. It failed to produce her wanted item, and Anya kicked it hard. The machine would still not work, and Anya punched it with such force.

Lulu's eye twitched as the machine's front door's glass cracked and ten cans of soda fell out onto a wet pile. Anya picked one up and drank from it. She looked at Lulu and ignored the fallen pile.

"Is there a problem, Lelouch? I was sure your sister would enjoy it, or so." Anya said. Lulu bit his lip and stared at the strangely strong girl.

The front door opened and it was Nunnally. She was on a wheelchair, being pushed by Milly who was talking to Nunna as she wrote in a small leather book labeled 'Diary'. Nunna picked up her ringing cellphone and blinked as she saw the picture on screen.

Nunna took one look at the scene in front of her. Kallen was admiring Suzaku, and both were blushing. Shirley was trying to calm a distressed Jeremiah who was fussing over the broken vending machine, and Anya was texting on her phone. Lulu was staring at Nunna.

"Oh, nii-sama!" Nunna called out, "I didn't know how much you changed! You're such a player, really!" Nunna's lip quivered for a second before she continued jotting down on her diary. Milly read her entry and nodded.

"I'm not, Nunnally! Please believe me!" Lulu cried, waving his arms wildly. He accidentally slapped a distressed Jeremiah and didn't notice it. Shirley rubbed Jeremiah sore cheek which was starting to swell.

Lulu glared at Milly as she watched Nunna write in her diary. "Why are you reading my sister's diary?" he asked her angrily. Milly laughed and leaned on the wheelchair.

"Well, I'm her beta tester. I check her diary before anyone else sees it. It's quite an honor, actually." Milly beamed and sighed dreamily. Lulu could only gape and wonder what she meant 'before anyone else sees it'.

"If you're wondering," Anya said suddenly, throwing her empty can into the trash bin. "Nunnally has a daily blog called Dear Diary, by Nunnally. She writes everything she thinks, feels and experiences there." She looked at Lulu with a smile.

"I sent her the picture for her latest Dear Diary entry," she said slyly.

Inside, Lulu swore a piece of his pride pie was devoured by the internet. Now there was a gaping hole in the luscious treat called pride. Lelouch Lamperouge's Pride.

"Did you already post it, Nunnally? I mean, I tripped! It's not what you think, at all!" Lulu said softly, but the nervousness in his voice was obvious. Nunna pouted and handed Milly her diary, and as Milly was inspecting it, Nunnally grabbed her crutches from the side of the wheelchair and stood up slowly. She half-walked, half-hobbled towards Lulu and stared at him. The siblings stood in silence.

Until Nunna's eyes filled up with tears and Lulu tried to calm her down, obviously panicked.

"I'm sorry, nii-sama! I shouldn't have posted it right after! Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, always Nunnally!"

"Thank you, oh, thank you!" Nunna gave Lulu a heartwarming hug and smiled before returning to her chair.

Lulu sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at the people in the room. Nunna was talking animatedly with Milly, who was still holding her diary. Anya was texting again, and taking pictures of Suzaku and Kallen, who were staring at each other happily. Jeremiah managed to replace the broken glass, but the door frame shook and the glass broke again. Jeremiah whimpered. Shirley patted the man's back slowly and reassuringly.

Lulu smiled softly. He saw CC standing in the shadowed corner near the elevators. She also had a soft smile on her face. Lulu smiled at his sister and best friend and then blinked rapidly as Anya took his picture.

This was his home now. It contained all his friends, and his family. He wasn't leaving this place, it was the closest he ever had to a home after all.

**Yay! Done! I'm sorry it took so long. I got writer's block. Anyway, I'm planning to put some KallenxSuzaku, if possible. Sorry if the humor was gone in the beginning, I couldn't think of what to put.**

**Gah, my shoulders are hurting. Please click the glowing and not-so-shiny button labeled 'Review for this Story/Chapter'. Come on, you know you want to. You know I want to…**

**Make us all proud! Contribute a review to fanfiction, and start with this story!**

**~Stupid Advertisement: End. (No seriously, please read and review, at least once, if you can't more than that.)**


	6. Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Six: Welcoming Committee

"Just wear this, Lelouch. It's your uniform for the welcoming committee! Don't you want to be in uniform during your job?" Milly told Lulu, shoving a suit into his face. Lulu grabbed the suit with a huff and sighed. He had a new job.

CC had maxed out his Credit Card (again) and this time, he had no money to repay the bill. The only solution left (besides theft, extortion, debt and whatnot) was to get a job. Lulu was inquiring around when Milly dragged him to the Welcoming Committee of the place.

"Now, hurry up and get dressed, Lelouch! Be back in a few minutes, and your shift will start." Milly called out to him as he approached the changing rooms. Lulu tripped over the suit's necktie as it fell out of the bundle he was holding.

He got up quite awkwardly, and glared at Anya who took a picture of his fall. She ignored him, as usual.

Lulu knew that working with Milly would be quite different.

Lulu returned soon in a black and white (waiter-like) suit. Milly clapped instantly and pushed him to the door. She skipped towards the elevators.

"Now, remember all that I taught you and have fun! Be a good member of the welcoming committee and you'll get more privileges and higher pay," Milly said in a happy-go-lucky voice. She stepped into the elevator and waved at Lulu before the door closed.

Lulu sighed. He knew this was going to be a long day.

Lulu blinked and opened the door awkwardly as he saw someone approaching. As the door opened, Gino arrived and gave him a happy wave and smile. He then patted Lulu's back hard and laughed. A vein throbbed in Lulu's head.

"Hey, I didn't know you were a waiter that opened doors, Lelouch." Gino laughed out loud. Lulu closed the door on Gino. "I'm not a waiter, I am part of the Welcoming Committee of this place," he announced. Gino laughed once more.

"Oh, then welcome me, buddy. Come on!" Gino replied, laughing loudly, earning Lulu a strange look from an old man passing by. Lulu glared at the man and chased him away with his glare.

"Go away, Gino. You're scaring off potential business customers!" Lulu yelled at Gino. Gino laughed it off and patted him on the head. "You sound like Jeremiah, Lelouch. Be careful, he's a strange man." Gino replied with another laugh.

Lulu's eye twitched. Gino finally left after getting bored because Lulu started to ignore him.

Lulu opened the door again as he saw a woman approaching. "Good morning, madame. I am Lelouch Lamperouge, a member of the welcoming committee. Please feel free to enjoy your possible stay here." He said with a fake smile. The woman nodded.

She had short black hair and wore a green dress. She looked like a maid to Lulu, though it didn't seem that she was so.

"The manager and counter are to the left, madame." Lulu informed the woman. She nodded and walked off towards the said direction. Lulu was glad a customer finally came in. She was the second person, including Gino to come. So technically, he only served one person.

Lulu wondered how Milly got so many people to approach the building. It was a big thing to ponder.

"Sir Lelouch," said a voice. Lulu turned around and stood face to face with a creepy smiling Lloyd. Lloyd had bent down to Lulu's level and stood up again, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I see you are working in the Welcoming Committee," Lloyd said. He gazed at the door for a moment before walking out. He spun around and gave Lulu a smile and wave before continuing to skip happily off.

Lulu stood still, not sure of what he should do next.

"Lelouch!" came a shrill scream. Lulu saw Shirley squealing and running towards him. He faltered for a moment and bounded out. He was too slow, and was glomped by an enthusiastic and happy Shirley.

Lulu got up carefully and slowly, a grinning Shirley clung to his coat. She hugged him happily and started filling his ears with nonsense that he couldn't even comprehend.

Lulu didn't understand fangirl talk.

"You're so handsome in that suit, Lelouch! I bet this is your day job, isn't it? Your night shift is as Zero, the great hero of alllllll!" She sang out quite closely to Lulu's ear and caused him to stumble and fall down.

"I don't believe this," Lulu groaned as an apologetic Shirley helped him up. "Listen, Shirley. I need to return back now, so be good and leave me to my job today, okay?" he said, patting Shirley awkwardly on the head.

Shirley chirped an "Okay!" and skipped away happily. Lulu collapsed to the ground.

The day ended with Milly congratulating Lulu for bringing in a permanent customer but lectured him on staying focused. Lulu face-palmed during the lecture.

"So, had fun, Lelouch?" CC asked him, munching on a pizza slice. Lulu glared at the pizza and sighed as he collapsed on the couch.

"I hope you're not staying here tonight, witch."

CC smirked and continued eating her pizza, not moving from her place on Lulu's bed.

**Finished! Okay, I'm running out of ideas for the comedy, and that's why the beginnings are always so corny. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it, because that's what I am after. For my readers to enjoy my work.**

**Click on the not so shiny but glowing button that says 'Review for this Story/Chapter'. Come on, you know you want to. You know I want to…**


	7. Hotel Room

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Seven: Hotel Room

Lulu glared at the white envelope sitting on his desk. The two of them were having a glaring contest, it seemed.

But that was highly impossible. A white envelope could not glare.

"I don't see the problem. Why don't you just open it instead of glaring at it, Lelouch? That will get you nowhere. The bill is still there."

"Shut up, witch." CC smirked and ate her pizza nonchalantly.

* * *

The next day, a strange thing happened.

There was a loud explosion, followed by an earthquake, which sent everyone (unharmed) running to the collision point, trying to figure out what had happened. CC stayed behind.

Lulu ran out quickly, but tiredly soon after a four minutes (A/N: am I overdoing it?), with a lot more residents. He spotted Viletta, his old high school gym teacher, running ahead.

She saw him as well, and after a few seconds, she started yelling at him.

"I can't believe that you're still that weak, Lelouch! You're already in college, and yet you can't run five minutes straight without tiring yourself!" It was continued with some more babble about working out and exercising more. Of course, Lulu got away with a small smile and ignored her.

The first thing Lulu noticed, besides the big crowd of people, was Jeremiah, obviously stunned. He was being comforted by Milly, who was standing beside a smiling Lloyd, who seemed to be inspecting the damage. Shirley was beside him, a worried look on her face.

The second thing that Lulu noticed, was that a big part of the left wall had disappeared, and he could see through the broken structure (whatever was left of it) that a big machine was position outside. It looked like a machine used in condemning buildings, and he knew that that was probably what had destroyed the wall.

"Why is—" Lulu began, but he was interrupted by a wailing Shirley.

"Oh, Lelouch! It's horrible! Someone is after Mr. Gottwald, and they destroyed my condo! What will I do? Where will I stay now? It's completely trashed, and there's a giant hole in the wall." Shirley cried out.

She clasped her hands together and pouted. She wore big green puppy dog eyes. "Where can I stay?" She asked him, almost begging.

"Oh, correct. It seems that you must stay somewhere safe, Ms. Shirley. I didn't know that this place could be so..." Cecile Croomy said, trailing off. She had recently moved in, and she was also a subordinate of Lloyd, for they both worked in Brittania's Military Research and Development.

"Well, Lelouch, you seem to have a nice strategically placed place. I suppose I could stay for a while?" Shirley asked Lulu, puppy dog-eyed once again.

"But, Shirley..."

"Oh no you don't!" Kallen cried out angrily. She arrived quickly, flying in the air and tackling Shirley. She pinned the orange haired girl to the ground and talked to Lulu.

"Lelouch, you can't possibly let her stay in your place! I mean, I bet there isn't even anymore room! Look at her, so rude. She didn't even ask you in advance. You can't just let someone stay in your room just because they say so!" She yelled out angrily, pushing Shirley down.

"But I did ask in advance, Kallen!" Shirley argued.

"Yeah, like a minute in advance, that doesn't count!" The two continued struggling, and everyone stared.

Anya took their picture, but not before the trashed wall's first.

"So, who's willing to take Ms. Shirley?" Lloyd asked pleasantly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. No one was willing to.

Lulu was stuck with Shirley.

"No!" Kallen yelled suddenly. She stomped towards Shirley and pushed her outstretched finger towards her face, not quite touching it.

"I cannot allow a young, unmarried man and woman to live under the same roof!" She said angrily.

"We all live under the same roof, Kallen." Lloyd said happily. Kallen sweat dropped and changed her statement.

"I mean, I cannot allow a young, unmarried man and woman to share the same room, and live under it!" She said angrily, blushing slightly from her previous mistake.

"But Lelouch and I already do, although we don't stay together all the time, we still kind of do," CC said sleepily. She yawned as she walked towards Shirley. "I don't really care as long as I get the same attention as I usually do. And all the same amounts of pizza." She added quickly.

Lulu blushed.

* * *

Shirley sat on the couch awkwardly, feeling pressured by CC's nonchalant stare.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked finally, giving in to CC's stare.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," CC replied, smirking slightly as she ate her pizza slice. Shirley wondered how much pizza she actually had.

The door slammed open. It was a very enraged Kallen.

"This is not a hotel, and to make sure you guys don't do any funny business, I'll be supervising!" She said out loud. CC raised a brow, but continued eating.

"I'll be staying here too, and you're going to have to accept it, unless Shirley moves out, got it?"

Lulu banged his head on the desk. It was going to be a long stay, he knew.

CC smirked, satisfied, as she continued munching on her pizza. Shirley and Kallen were arguing about something, and Lulu kept his head on the table.

"I hope you're not dead yet, Lelouch." CC said, staring at him. "You still need a lot of business to take care of, including the payment for all of these pizzas. Your card has been maxxed out again."

Lulu groaned.

**Yay. Finished. Thanks for all those who reviewed, and I will consider some of your suggestions. In the meantime, Lulu's going to get more and more people staying, so there's going to be much more chaos, arguments, comedy and suffering (in a good (?) way). Thanks again for everything, I really appreciate your reviews, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Come on. Press the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. Come on, you know you want to...You know I want to...**

**^_^ I'll be updating soon enough!  
**


	8. The Old, Very Old, Wives' Tale

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Eight: The Old, Very Old, Wives' Tale

Lulu sighed while walking away. He wanted to get out of the big arguments between Kallen and Shirley in his condo. It was bad enough that he had nowhere else to sleep but the cold floor, but he still had to endure countless yells AND CC's pizza addiction, complete with her personality.

He arrived on the second floor, and passed by Anya unknowingly. He jumped as she took his picture and the phone flashed.

"Anya! Why'd you take my picture again?" he asked, quite surprised, while panting from shock. Anya looked at him blankly for a brief moment, and then returned her gaze to her phone. She ignored him as he huffed past.

Lulu stepped out of the building and got into his car, yes, because he could drive. Milly yelled at him from inside the building. "It's bad luck to be driving around during this Friday, Lelouch. You'll get into accidents!"

Lulu huffed. He didn't believe in old, very old, wives' tales. He wasn't one, anyway. So, he drove off.

When Lulu was driving quietly on the streets, he was surprised to see a cat crossing the street. He was particularly grumpy today, but he didn't want to kill anything.

Lulu swerved, the cat ran away, another car came along, a woman screeched at the near death experience of her beloved cat, and the other driver screamed with the woman. Lulu ended up panting heavily, pupils dilated, and physically safely driving away. It took a while to calm him down.

Lulu decided to take an out of town road trip. He drove quietly, and passed a branch of Pizza Hut, when he noticed someone.

The woman was carrying a large pile of pizzas with ease. She was already eating out of one box, and she had long green hair, and a bored face. That's when she spotted Lulu. As soon as Lulu stopped to ask her why she was there, CC jumped into the car, carrying her many pizzas with her.

"What are you doing in my car, witch?"

"Take me anywhere. I can't stand Kallen and Shirley's fighting," she munched on another slice.

Lulu growled but CC ignored him. He was forced to keep her with him on his little road trip.

After driving awhile in silence, CC spoke up.

"Fool," she said curtly. Lulu was enraged. Did she just insult him?

"Listen here, CC. I'm not—"

"Fool, Lulu. There's a fool out there,"

At that very moment, Lulu almost hit a running maniac. The maniac wore a straightjacket, and was running wildly in circles in the middle of the road while laughing maniacally. CC ended up eating out of a new box saying, "I told you so," while Lulu banged his forehead to the steering wheel.

He stopped for fifteen minutes on a broken stoplight, being the law-abiding (yes, he is) citizen that he was. It was only a sleeping policeman that woke up as he sensed Lulu's enraged dark aura that told the angered teen that it was safe to move.

Lulu's phone rang. He answered it and found out that it was his half-sister, Euphemia.

"Hello, Euphie? This is Lelouch speaking."

"Oh, Lelouch, it's absolutely wonderful!"

"…Why?"

"I've found true love! It's so wonderful~!" Lulu sweat dropped and CC smirked.

"…Okay, why did you call me?"

"Because Suzaku and I are going on a camping trip! We'll be seeing you soon, bye!"

Lulu was speechless. Before Euphie put the phone down, he heard Suzaku's voice in the background saying, "We're all packed and ready, dear." He sounded so…happy…and energetic…

"Do you believe in old wives' tales, Lelouch?" CC asked him suddenly with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"No." He answered grumpily.

At that exact moment, the hood of the car exploded. The pair was unharmed, though.

Lulu screamed as he saw the smoke arise. He quickly surveyed the damage, and after a while, he returned to his seat in the car.

"This is your entire fault, CC." He told her angrily. CC pouted childishly.

"How so, Lelouch?"

Lulu banged his head on the steering wheel again. He saw her smirking once more.

"I hate you," he said grumpily. CC pouted again.

"Awww…you hate me? I can't believe that, after all we've been through. You sure are grumpy today, Lelouch. Are you PMSing?"

Lulu glared daggers at CC, who was looking innocent.

"What if I am? Will you leave me alone?"

CC chewed on her pizza slice before answering. "No."

Lulu groaned.

"Well, at least you're not pregnant, Lelouch."

Lulu glared at her again.

When Lulu arrived back to his condo, he was surprised to find a little girl with long black hair talking animatedly with Shirley and Kallen.

As soon as the girl saw Lulu, she leaped up on him and hugged him tightly. She squealed in his ear loudly. "Oh, Zero, it's really you! I've read and known all about you, and when I found out that we're living in the same building, I couldn't resist the urge to visit! Oh, and since my condo was destroyed by the person after Mr. Gottwald, I'll be staying here with my beloved Zero to protect me!" She squealed some more.

Lulu stuttered as Kallen glared at the girl clinging to Lulu. She pulled her away viciously and kept her from attacking Lulu once more.

"Lelouch, this is Kaguya. She's a new girl, but her reserved condo was destroyed like mine. She will be staying with us here, and she's also a fan of you. Isn't that great?" Shirley told Lulu excitedly.

Kaguya beamed at Lulu with huge sparkling eyes. CC smirked at Lulu again, eating her last pizza.

"Shut up, CC."

"No."

**Okay, finished. First of all, I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. Second, I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**Third, I'm a new beta-reader for fanfiction . net. I have beta read before, just not here on this website. If you have a story you wish for me to beta, I will gladly do so. PM me, but I won't be available from April 5 to April 7, I apologize. Those days are just too busy for me, as it's my general rehearsal for graduation day, graduation day, I'm getting interviewed for a creative writing (?) class, and it's my father's birthday, respectively.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	9. Picnic Panic

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Nine: Picnic Panic (extremely lame title XD)

Lulu sighed as he watched an enraged Kallen drag Kaguya away from him. Shirley seemed to be frantic as she argued with the already enraged Kallen, and CC continued munching on her pizza while walking beside Lulu.

"Seriously, why don't you just eat that later? I mean, Euphie and Suzaku invited us to join them eat in a picnic. You can eat all your pizzas later, CC." He told her, a vein twitching in annoyance.

"If I'm hungry, I will eat," was all that CC replied, continuing to munch on her slice.

The four soon arrived at the appointed grounds. Shirley's and Kaguya's eyes gleamed with excitement as they saw the beautiful green meadow, and the small clear pond beside it. Lulu just continued towards his best friend and half-sister, walking past the mesmerized girls who stood in place. Kallen spoke in annoyance as she dragged the two girls towards the picnic grounds, muttering about being useless.

"Lelouch! I'm glad you made it!" Euphie called out, waving wildly towards Lulu. As he approached closer, she tackled him with great force, the both of them falling to the ground. She grinned broadly and greeted him once more.

Suzaku called out to Euphie, and the two began listening to the radio, while Kallen and Shirley began arguing again. Kaguya clung to Lulu tightly, squealing in her fangirl gibberish and causing Lulu's eardrums to shatter painfully. CC was already eating some of the food prepared for the lunch.

"Lelouch, you should join in the fun too!" called out a happy voice. Lulu turned around and saw Gino waving wildly, followed by Anya taking pictures of everyone.

"Gino?" was all that Lulu could stutter before his friend started to drape his arm over his shoulder and talk about absolutely anything and everything that came into his mind. Lulu could only comprehend that Nunna couldn't come because she was 'busy' and blinked twice when Anya took his picture once more.

After the delicious lunch, everyone started doing their own things. Lulu was unhappily dragged by Gino to the nearby pond, which was huge, and glared at CC who smirked at him contentedly, eating another pizza while sitting atop a rock beside the water.

Lulu jumped as cold water splashed against his face. He turned around and found Anya taking his picture, him all soaked and unhappy, while Gino grinned broadly, waving his arms at Lulu and sitting in the middle of the pond like a young child.

"He's calling out to you, Lelouch. You better join and tune into your unknown side before it disappears and I'll be stuck with an unfavorable Lelouch forever," CC told Lulu, smiling at him slyly.

Lulu glared at her. "Shut up, witch."

She ignored him.

After a while, Gino was able to finally become content as Lulu fell into the water with a loud splash. Gino started to clap and emit a flowery and happy aura while Lulu glared at CC for pushing him into the pond.

That was when Lulu was tackled by an excited Kaguya, sending both of them underwater, and as soon as they got up, Kaguya continued clinging onto Lulu leaving him panting. Kallen continued to yell at Kaguya but was interrupted by Shirley, and the two began to argue once more.

Lulu struggled to get Kaguya off him as she ignored his furious attempts once again, and Gino just swam happily on his back, once again emitting a happy flowery aura.

"Lelouch~!" came a high pitched yell. Lulu gasped as he was tackled once more by an enthusiastic Euphie who was holding hands with Suzaku.

"Are you enjoying the picnic?" She asked her half-brother, who was barely able to keep above the water as two people clung onto him. Lulu looked towards Suzaku for help, but found him swimming happily with Gino, both emitting a happy flowery aura.

"Umm…yeah," Lulu replied reluctantly, giving off a weak smile. Euphie accepted it and flung herself at him, causing him to fall underwater again.

"That's great!" She yelled into his ear, and caused poor Lulu to suffer from another severed eardrum.

Now, as the two girls: Kaguya and Euphie, squealed into Lulu's ears, and as Gino and Suzaku were swimming oh-so happily with a happy flowery aura, CC continued munching on her pizza contentedly.

She smiled fondly at the group and once she realized she had already finished her last box, she began to rummage through Lulu's wallet which she managed to slide out of his pocket without his knowledge as she pushed him into the pond earlier.

CC smiled as she got the shining golden credit card and stuffed the wallet into her pocket. Now, with a new credit card (Lulu's of course) in hand, and Lulu's wallet in her pocket, CC walked off the picnic grounds and headed to the nearest pizza store.

Meanwhile, as Lulu was drying off, he face palmed.

A vein twitched in his head as he groped around, searching for his wallet. He didn't find it, and emitted an aura so dark that even Gino stayed away.

Anya just took his picture, uncaring of his angered state.

**Note: Sorry for the lame title, but I couldn't think of anything. I wrote this in a half-dazed, partially asleep and partially worried state, at about midnight. I have a lot of stuff I still need to do, but since I haven't updated, I decided to. Besides, I haven't updated for the week yet. Also, yes I guess Gino and Suzaku were OOC with the flowery aura, but this is supposed to be filled with OOC characters. Just enjoy it because you're stuck with them.**

**Okay, finished. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	10. Father and Son and Daughter

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Ten: Father and Son and Daughter

Our dear beloved Lulu was currently glaring at CC, who was spilling some pizza sauce on Lulu's bed sheets.

"CC! Stop spilling your sauce on my bed! Do you know how long it takes to remove that? It takes five cycles in the washing machine to remove your stains!" Lulu yelled, uncaring of the fact that he was probably heard two kilometers away.

CC ignored him, and that frustrated Lulu.

After a few minutes of argument, mostly yelling at Lulu's part and ignorance at CC's, Lulu's door opened.

"Nii-sama!" Nunna cried out happily. She ran with amazing speed, at least because she was on crutches, and glomped her brother excitedly. She also greeted CC with pure joy.

"Guess what!"

"What?" Lulu sat down on the couch carefully, guiding Nunna to a comfortable sitting position.

"Daddy's coming to visit! Isn't that great?" With that, Nunna proceeded to squeal in glee.

Lulu's eye twitched. "That bas—" He began, but was interrupted by CC who hit him in the head with an empty pizza box. She looked at him nonchalantly, as if hitting him in the head with an empty pizza box was normal, and simply said, "It's rude to talk like that in front of Nunnaly, Lelouch. Be a good example,"

"Shut up, witch."

"No."

Nunna had forced Lulu down the elevator with her immediately. Lulu gritted his teeth. He could never understand why his sister still loved that bas—he meant _bassist_, not the other word: bastidon*, when he himself loathed the man.

"Lelouch~!" came a high pitched female voice. Lulu instantly knew it was Milly, and he turned to find her hugging Nunna already. The two were having a happy reunion.

"Oh, Milly, I missed you! Are you okay? I haven't read from you!"

"Don't worry, Nunna! I just needed some rest from beta reading your entries. Sorry about that, but I found out that Rivalz couldn't keep up with all my overdue paperwork anymore, and I had to help out, or else I'd be fired from my position."

"Oh, that's dreadful! Well my experiences haven't gone close to being there!" The two continued talking about whoeverknewwhat (well, they knew what they were talking about, but you get the point), and Lulu watched in silence.

"Sir Lelouch, I see you are waiting for Charles?" Lloyd asked Lulu suddenly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Lulu just noticed him now.

"You know my father? How did you know him?" Lulu asked quickly. Lloyd smirked and clapped his hands together, not answering the question.

"Ah, a strange man, Charles is, although he makes good company. I don't suppose you've seen what his real hair color is? I heard it was brown, but how could it possibly be? His wig is still strong," Lloyd tapped his finger to his chin.

"I wouldn't know, really."

Lulu wondered how in the world their conversation had reached to the point of his father's hair color.

That's when it happened.

"REROOSHO! NUNNALY!" Charles called out. Nunna immediately leaped into his arms and the father and daughter pair started spinning wildly. Lulu swore he saw a few flowers and sparkles in the background. Mostly flowers.

"Ah, Sir Lloyd, Earl of Pudding, how are you?" Charles shook Lloyd's hand with great strength, but Lloyd didn't falter. In fact, he returned the handshake with one of greater strength.

"Fine, Charles. Absolutely fine."

"AND NOW, REROOSHOO!" Charles stared at Lulu happily, arms outstretched while expecting a hug. It never came.

Lulu stared at his father quietly. Charles sweat dropped, a disappointed look on his face.

"No greetings, my son?"

"No greetings, my father."

"Why not? Do tell me what brought you to loathe your own parent!"

"It is none of my doing. You have done things which have led to this."

"But—"

"Yes?"

"REROOSHOO HAS GROWN TO HATE ME! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY PREVIOUS OFFENSIVE ACTIONS TOWARDS MY SON!" With that, Charles sent Lulu into one bone crushing, bear hug. Lulu turned pale as he sought air.

Nunna, Milly, and Lloyd continued smiling at the reunited two.

"Isn't it lovely?" Milly asked, sighing with a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, my dear. It is absolutely wonderful." Lloyd replied, smiling with the Asplund-Ashford couple plastered smile on his face.

"Nunnaly wants to join in the group hug too!" Nunna yelled happily, lunging at her father and brother, and joining in suffocating Lulu.

There was a flash. It was Anya, taking a picture of the family hug.

"Yes, I am glad you have decided to photograph this event, Miss Alstreim. It is rare to see such a happy family occasion," Lloyd told Anya, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, wearing the famous Asplund-Ashford couple plastered smile on his face.

"Of course, I always take pictures of memorable occasions," Anya replied back, a small smile adorning her face. It had been a while since she had smiled, and all smiled in return.

After the reunion, Charles returned to his hotel a few miles away, and left Nunna and Lulu. Nunna left after a while too, and Lulu was left in his condo, on his couch, rubbing his temples.

At least he could breathe now.

***Note: Yeah, I know Bassist is probably way different in pronunciation with Bastidon (Does anyone know how to pronounce Bastidon?) …but whatever. I found out Bastidon was a pokemon…and well, I just used it. My brain was too lazy to analyze other possibilities of words staring with bas-.**

**I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. I'm happy with this story, and intend to finish it, no matter how long that will take. I just hope that this doesn't end up like my other story, Alien Reality Show (which is lame now, because my writing style has changed completely), which has been on hiatus for like a year and a half. Happy second birthday (soon), Reality Alien Show. XD**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	11. Expensive

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Eleven: Expensive

Lulu grumbled to himself. He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed CC slowly, watching her every move towards a shop, to make sure he wouldn't be tricked somehow into spending all his money on her.

Lulu gritted his teeth. How did it end up like this? How did he end up taking the green-haired witch shopping?

_Kaguya squealed loudly, clinging onto Lulu once more. Shirley was having trouble opening up the folding cot she got for herself, and Kallen was helping her, while lecturing her on being careful because old folding cots were extremely tricky._

_Lulu shut his eyes tightly, hoping that the loud squeals from Kaguya would disappear, but to no avail, they stayed. CC was eating her pizza slowly, snickering at the miserable Lulu as his eardrums were shattered by Kaguya's screams._

"_Oh Zero, my dear husband (she thought herself a princess, and a princess certainly deserved a heroic and brave husband in her point of view) I'm so happy for all the people you have saved. I mean, a modern Robin Hood you are! Oh, I read about Robin Hood recently. Nina, the girl with glasses, told me about him and his heroic stature, and I instantly remembered you. Isn't it great? You're both awesome heroes, and you'll both be remembered for centuries! I bet you'll even be more popular than Robin Hood."_

_She had continued blabbering on, but Lulu didn't listen. All he heard now, besides Kaguya's babble, which was amazing because she was so loud, was a loud snap, and then Shirley's and Kallen's screams as the cot fell over. He also heard CC chuckling softly, and glared daggers at her._

"_If you want to get out of here, Lelouch, then leave it to me. There is a payment though. We must make a pact. I get you out of this, and you do as I wish for the whole day of today," CC told him. He swore he could see some malicious glint in her golden eyes, and he then really thought of her as a witch._

"_But witches don't have beautiful eyes, or soft-looking hair," he thought, but then face palmed at his previous thoughts and then proceeded to reverse his idea._

"_Fine," he replied in a grunt, and then CC smirked._

_She pried Kaguya's arms away from Lulu's neck, and then dragged him away while holding his hand into the room where Kallen and Shirley were._

"_Lulu promised me he would take me shopping today. I don't want to be late and have something I would want already sold out. Nobody likes arriving late at an easily sold-out store, right?" CC declared with a small smile, and the other three girls nodded in understanding._

_Lulu found himself in a foreign land when he saw the three nod in agreement._

"_Alright then, we'll be off." CC announced nonchalantly, dragging Lulu out with her._

Oh yeah, that's how it went.

Lulu grunted. CC had caught his attention as her long green hair swished in the direction of an expensive looking shop's entrance, and he sighed once he saw her examining a few expensive looking handbags.

Lulu sighed and decided to get over with it. He approached CC slowly, and stuffed his hand into his wallet.

"What do you want?"

CC stared at him for a brief moment, and then looked away quickly. She stepped out of the shop and he ran after her desperately.

Lulu stopped running and found CC entering a yoghurt shop quietly. He wondered why she would want yoghurt, but then he realized she was a green haired witch.

"She might need it for a potion," He told himself humorlessly.

By the time Lulu entered the shop, he saw CC sitting alone in a corner, already finishing a small container of the previously mentioned yoghurt. She saw him immediately, and then patted the empty seat beside her. She also pointed to the waitress who saw him, and immediately asked him for the payment of the food.

Lulu paid the woman hastily; gritting his teeth because of that EXPENSIVE kind of yoghurt CC bought, and hesitantly sat down beside the witch.

"What's wrong, Lelouch? You don't seem very happy." CC told him innocently. Lulu grumbled something incoherent.

"Here," said CC.

"Wha—"Lulu asked, but was interrupted as CC shoved a spoon filled with whatever was left of the yoghurt into Lulu's mouth.

Lulu swallowed and grimaced at the sour taste. CC left the store and Lulu followed.

CC entered a small shop and stopped in front of a rack of colorful, buttoned shirts. Lulu stared at CC strangely. They were men's clothes.

"What size do you think would fit your father, Lelouch? Maybe XXXXXL? (Super Extra Large)" CC asked Lulu quietly.

"You know my father?"

"Of course I do."

"How?"

CC didn't answer; instead, she exited the store quietly.

It was nearing sunset, and after buying some more boxes of pizza, CC and Lulu returned to the condo.

"My husband, Zero, I'm glad you're alive! Oh, I was so worried about your safety, but it seems that Ms. CC was taking care of you, so you're alright." Kaguya screamed, tackling Lulu to the ground. CC smirked in amusement, while Lulu glared at her.

Kallen eyed CC quietly as the latter took her place on the once Lulu's bed, and munched on some pizza, a smile lingering on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Kallen asked her. CC closed her eyes softly, and was silent for awhile.

Meanwhile, Shirley helped Lulu up as Kaguya blabbered on.

"Nothing," CC replied, examining her pizza slice, still smiling slightly. "It's just that, I enjoyed my day."

**Note: Hey, I received a review from Fuuko96 (thanks for reviewing though) on Charles screaming REROOSHOO! Yeah, koa-chan uses that in her story, Some Little Lunacy. (which is awesome and hilarious by the way, so you should read it ^_^) I used REROOSHOO because of the original Japanese dub of the anime, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. As the VAs (Voice Actors/Actresses) are Japanese, they have Japanese accents. Therefore, they speak differently, and cannot pronounce English names or words with extreme accuracy. That's why the VA of Charles pronounces "Lelouch" as "Rerosho", and that's where I got Rerosho, but I got the screaming from SLL, sorry if that bothers anyone.**

**I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. Thank you, once again. I am aware that I'm wasting your life by making such a long Author's Note.**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	12. The Mighty Sword

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Twelve: The Mighty Sword

Lulu walked down the hallway. He had his hands in his pockets and was just minding his own business until someone running really fast ran past him.

"Hey!" Lulu yelled out to the runner, but he had already disappeared, and Lulu just sighed. Really...didn't that person have manners?

* * *

"Oh, Lelouch, my great and heroic husband," Kaguya called out. She ran towards Lulu as he entered his condo and tackled him onto the ground. She giggled and continued her ritual of talking Lulu to near death. He still hadn't mastered the art of ignoring her, though.

CC appeared, eating another pizza. She smirked as Lulu was being crushed as Kaguya blabbered on and hugged him tightly.

"So," CC said nonchalantly "How are you, Lelouch?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Lulu replied with fake politeness and rolled his eyes. CC chuckled and sat on the counter.

"Well then, that's good," she replied, finishing her pizza slice.

Lulu gritted his teeth.

* * *

Gino appeared with his flowery aura.

"Hi, Lelouch!" He greeted, a wide smile on his face. Lulu sighed and Suzaku laughed. He glared at the latter.

"What's so funny?" Lulu asked, glaring at Suzaku. Suzaku smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Awww...don't be so grumpy, Lelouch." He said happily. "You'll age faster. You'll grow old and lonely and ugly."

Lulu pouted. "Shut up,"

At that moment, the Asplund-Ashford couple approached Lulu, Suzaku, and the flowery Gino, who still had a smile.

Milly had her arm looped around one of Lloyd's, and her other holding his same arm too. The couple had the famous Asplund-Ashford plastered smile on their faces. Lloyd put his face near Lulu's, which caused the boy to lean back, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He greeted the three friends and clapped his hands up in the air.

He gave a Lloyd laugh. "Now, now, isn't it wonderful? I heard there's a new resident, and he's Chinese! Strange people this Chinese men are...with their long hair tied up and running around weilding swords and talking about royalty and the like. Don't you agree, Sir Kururugi?"

Suzaku scratched the back of his head. "Umm...I don't hold any grudges against anyone really." He replied. Lloyd shook his head.

"Who dares speak about the great imperial Chinese race in that manner?" A voice asked. Lloyd turned and came face to point to a Chinese man's sword. The man glared at Lloyd, who stepped back and chuckled nervously. "Now, now," he said "We don't want getting hurt now do we?"

"Stay back, strange man," Chinese man said, and Lloyd obliged and stepped back widely.

"I do not wish to hurt any other civilians as well, but if you all insist on speaking in that manner," He pointed his sword at each person in the room, "I must go against my wishes."

Lulu glared. Who did this man think he was?

"Well then," Suzaku started, reaching out his hand towards the Chinese man. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Suzaku Kururugi, this blond boy is Gino Weinburg, the man beside me with dark hair is Lelouch Lamperouge, the woman is Milly Ashford, the fiancee of Lloyd Asplund, the man in glasses." He smiled charmingly, and the Chinese man hesitated before returning his sword to its sheath.

"I," he put his hand to his chest and bowed "am Li Xingke, but I prefer to be addressed as simply Xingke. I am a proud Chinese, and a skilled swordsman at that. I weild my mighty Jian, this sword I have here." He placed his hand on the pommel of the sword, where the others saw a tassel was attached to it.

"I see," Suzaku said, "Well, I hope we'll be good friends,"

"Best buddies!" Gino said, holding his arms up in an embrace, and hugged Xingke tightly, who glared at Gino's back. Gino withdrew and grinned, flowery aura included.

"I have a sword too, my stalwart Longsword." Suzaku put his hand on the pommel of his Longsword, which lay in its scabbard at his waist, which strangely, no one noticed until now.

"WOW!" Gino exclaimed "I didn't know my buddy Suzaku had a cool sword! Can I see it? Oh, hey, how about showing me if it's shiny and glittery?" His flowery aura grew stronger, and Lulu flinched and had to squint his eyes when he looked at Gino.

"Sure, just be careful." Suzaku drew his sword out, and held it up high. Gino wowed at it, and it shined under the artificial lighting.

Xingke's eye twitched. "Let's see who has the better weapon, stranger." He declared and weilded his Jian as well. Suzaku nodded and started his fighting stance.

The two battled, and Lulu swore he could hear some really cheap sound effects emanating from the swords. Gino cooed at them, and said stuff like, "Cool!", "Awesome!", "Nice!", "Go, my best Chinese buddy!", and "Go, my best European buddy!"

Lloyd watched the fight carefully, and Milly was amazed.

Lulu sighed.

* * *

"I heard there was a fight between Suzaku Kururugi and Li Xingke downstairs," CC told Lulu nonchalantly. He nodded.

"Yeah, they started six hours ago."

**Note: Xingke's Jian is a double-edged, straight Chinese sword which is very ancient. In Chinese folklore, it is considered as "The Gentlemen of Weapons", and is part of the four major Chinese weapons. It has a tassel attached to its pommel, as modern swords do, and old ones have theirs sometimes attached to the hilt itself. Suzaku's sword, the Longsword, is my ultimate favorite. It is a European sword, where all parts can be used offensively (pommel: pommeling, blade: thrusting, slicing, stabbing, etc) and it is named so because it IS a long sword. It has a cruciform hilt, and also has a long hilt, so it is also sometimes called a 'hand-and-a-half sword' because it can be used with both either two hands, or single-handedly. **

**Now, I know that these swords are ancient, and aren't really used anymore, but who cares? I also know that the Code Geass universe is in the future...but well...this is AU, Alternate Universe, so those points don't matter much do they? If you need more info, then either search it up in the internet (Google is a good friend) or ask me by PM/Reviewing.  
**

**I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. Thank you, once again. I am aware that I'm wasting your life by making such a long Author's Note.**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	13. Best Friends

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Thirteen: Best Friends

Lulu was reading the newspaper, seated on the couch. Shirley was working on her laptop, seated beside Lulu. CC was on the bed, eating a box of pizza. Kallen was on the floor, asleep.

Kaguya slammed the door open. She had a wide grin on her face.

Everyone at least raised an eye towards the girl. Kallen woke up and yawned.

"Hello everyone! Miss Shirley, Miss Kallen, Miss CC, and my dear husband Lelouch, meet Tianzi. She's my new best friend!" She said happily, dragging a girl inside the room with her. The girl, Tianzi, was teary-eyed, and looked shy. She wore an elegant dress, so it was obvious that she was of rich descent.

Lulu nodded politely. CC finished her pizza, then opened a new box. Shirley smiled for a moment but continued typing. Kallen waved and then sat up, holding her pillow under her arm.

"Introductions~!" Kaguya sang.

Shirley gave a friendly smile and closed her laptop. She then placed it on the empty seat beside her.

"Hello, I'm Shirley Fenette. Nice to meet you, Tianzi. It's good that Kaguya has a friend closer to her age." Shirley said. She approached Tianzi and bent down to come to face Tianzi on her level. "Be a good friend to Kaguya, okay?" She asked, and Tianzi nodded.

"My name is Kallen Kouzuki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Tianzi." Kallen said, shaking Tianzi's hand uncharacteristically. She then yawned and returned to her place on the floor mattress.

"Hello. I am Jiang Lihua," said Tianzi, curtseying elegantly "Everyone else refers to me as Tianzi. You may call me whatever you wish,"

Kaguya clapped in excitement.

"Oh, she's Chinese. Cool, right? I heard that her guardian was staying here, so he is taking care of her. She's from a wealthy family, and they had some problems with the other Chinese, so she was sent here. Her guardian is really nice and kind, according to what I've heard."

"Well then," said Lulu, folding the paper and placing it beside him. He uncrossed his legs and stood up, bowing in a gentleman-like fashion. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge. It is nice to meet you, Miss Jiang Lihua. May I call you Tianzi?"

"Of course you can," CC said sleepily. She gazed at Lulu, bored. "She said 'You may call me whatever you wish', right?"

Lulu glared at her. "Just introduce yourself and shut up, witch. You are rude." He commanded.

"No," CC replied stubbornly "Shut up yourself, and how can you command at me like that? You're rude yourself. Hypocrite."

Lulu glared daggers at the green-haired woman as she got up from the bed and strode gracefully towards Tianzi. She shook the young girl's hand seriously and introduced herself.

"I am CC. Enjoy the company, Tianzi." She smirked.

Tianzi gasped and cowered behind Kaguya.

* * *

CC, Gino, Kaguya, Kallen, Lulu, Lloyd, Milly, Shirley, Suzaku, Tianzi and Xingke were together at the lobby.

Suzaku had brought Arthur, his pet cat, and was stroking his head gently. Arthur bit him.

"Ow, Arthur!" He was ignored.

The Asplund-Ashford couple had their famous plastered smile on their faces. Lloyd pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, well," he said "I hope you stay safe here in Japan, Lady Jiang Lihua. I welcome you, but as the others call you, I shall also name you Tianzi."

Tianzi nodded.

Everyone was seated at a table. Only Xingke was standing, and he was staying beside Tianzi.

"I'm sure I'll be okay," said Tianzi. She tugged at Xingke's sleeve. "After all, my best friend Xingke will be protecting me, right?" She looked up at Li. He smiled and nodded in assurance.

Kaguya twitched.

"Of course. I am your best friend, and you mine, milady."

Gino twitched.

"Then we'll be best friends forever, Xinkge!"

Kaguya sniffed. She twitched again.

"Of course. I will never let anyone hurt you, milady. You are most precious to me. My greatest companion and friend."

Gino sniffed. He twitched again.

Tianzi smiled. Xingke smiled back.

Kaguya's eyes watered. Tears threatened to fall. Fountains of waterworks were gathering.

"UWAHHH!" Kaguya wailed. She held onto Tianzi firmly, who gasped in shock. Gino then ran up to Xingke and held tightly onto his sleeve. The two began to tear up.

"I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, TIANZI!"

"AREN'T I YOUR BEST BUDDY, MY BEST CHINESE BUDDY?"

Xingke gasped and tried to pry Gino off. He failed. Tianzi's eyes softened.

"Kaguya, don't cry. Please, you are also very important to me."

"Don't cry, Mr. Weinburg."

That just worsened their condition.

While Gino and Kaguya were wailing, CC smirked. Lulu pouted in annoyance. Really, they were so immature. It was to be expected of course. Gino really was immature, but Kaguya was more mature in a sense...except for the fact that she still called him her 'husband', and she was a 13 year old girl.

CC laid her head on Lulu's shoulder. "They really are quite a bother, aren't they, warlock?"

Lulu didn't move. He admitted to himself that this was nice. "Yeah, they are."

CC smirked. She buried her face in his neck.

"Oh, don't cry, Kaguya." Tianzi comforted the girl. She patted the Japanese girl's head and then smiled.

"You know, the truth is..." Tianzi paused and hugged her. "You're my best friend."

The two looked at each other and then teared up. The two started wailing and crying even harder, but hugged each other this time.

"UWAHH~! YOU ARE MY GREATEST FRIEND, TIANZI!"

"YOU TOO, KAGUYA!"

Gino sighed. His usual flowery aura had diminished. It was replaced with a dark blue one...a sad and teary and mushroom growth one.

He looked up to Xingke. A faint spark of hope was in his eyes. Xingke twitched.

"Are you..." Gino asked slowly "Are you...really...my...best...Chinese buddy?"

"..."

"..."

Kaguya was silent, but still crying, and waited patiently. Tianzi was silent too and waited with hope. Shirley clasped her hands together and waited for the answer. Suzaku nursed his bitten hands quietly. Arthur was silent and listened too. Kallen snuggled into her pillow on the table. Milly leaned in closer to hear the answer, hope in her eyes. Lloyd smiled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. CC smirked in amusement and snuggled more into Lulu's neck, watching from a single golden eye. Lulu raised a brow.

Xingke sighed. He looked at Gino who was staring up with hope.

"Are you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Urm..." Xingke answered hesitantly "I guess so...yes..."

Gino grinned. He produced a flowery aura so bright that Lulu had to close his eyes, and he could still see the light. CC smirked. She forced Lulu to look at Gino by holding his face in place towards the bright boy.

Gino began to emanate flowers and glitters and sparkles...and shine. Xingke twitched.

"I'M GLAD I HAVEN'T LOST MY BEST CHINESE BUDDY!" Gino attacked Xingke into a bear hug. His flowery aura grew bigger and brighter and more...assorted.

"Yes, yes," Xingke replied "You are the nicest man I have known."

Gino then blinded Lulu.

Milly sniffed. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and Lloyd inquired, "Are you crying, dear?"

"Yes," Milly replied. She smiled. "It's just that this is such a happy occasion. Anya should have taken pictures."

Lloyd nodded. "Yes, this is a happy event."

* * *

Kallen woke up in the dark. It was dark. Very dark.

She remembered. "Oh yeah," She told herself, picking up her pillow and keeping it under her arm. "I fell asleep after everyone left."

Kallen approached the elevators. She passed by the counter where Jeremiah Gottwald should have been in.

"Well, it's dark and late," thought Kallen. She pressed the elevator button.

She heard sniffing. She turned around and got into a defensive stance, pillow still miraculously under her arm. "Who's there?" She asked, but nobody replied.

She was alone. There was no one there but her.

The elevator dinged. She jumped and sighed.

Kallen saw a light emanating from the other side of the counter. She approached it slowly, then her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

Kallen screamed in fright then ran up the stairs to condo 11 in five seconds flat.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kallen?" Shirley asked worriedly. Kallen had just slammed the door open, panting heavily, pillow still under her arm.

Kallen blushed then mumbled something like, "Whatever. Good night." and then brushed her teeth.

CC just raised a brow then continued ordering pizza on the internet with Lulu's credit card.

_Beep._

CC raised another brow. She read the note on the computer. "Oh well," she chuckled "Lulu's card is empty again,"

* * *

Jeremiah sniffed. He turned off the mini TV as the credits rolled onscreen.

He yawned and then stretched. He scratched his back and then stood up.

That was a sad episode.

Jeremiah felt something on his head. It was a mask. A squirrel mask.

"Oh," he told himself "I forgot to remove this. I wore this at the afternoon's party."

He sighed. It was late.

The squirrel mask grinned in the dark as it lay in the trash can.

* * *

Kallen sighed. She was up late last night. She must have been seeing things.

She emptied the contents of her trash bin and then saw something.

It looked familiar.

After two seconds, Kallen was running away, screaming something about "Creepy stalker killer squirrels."

***Please note that the following note shows my idiocy. It has some cusses from my part, but that's just because I was so...damn...stupid...***

**Note: Yeah, sorry. This isn't the exact chapter 13. I was such an idiot. After finishing typing it all up...I didn't save it. Damn it...**

**Well, that's what I get for being so stupid. God, I don't even remember all that happened. I really panicked when I saw that it was empty... I was like thinking, "Oh, shit." Oh, shit, indeed. XD Anyway, there's nothing that can be done anymore. The original was a little bit more detailed and longer...but, well. I typed the original during Sunday afternoon, and finished retyping and remembering as much as I could with the details during the evening. I reread it and edited it recently, then here's the updated post.  
**

***Note on self-idiocy, end*  
**

** I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. Thank you, once again. I am aware that I'm wasting your life by making such a long Author's Note.**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	14. Teach Me

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Fourteen: Teach Me

Rivalz rambled on at the university.

Kallen groaned. Shirley nodded in understanding. Suzaku ran after a fleeing Arthur. Gino patted Rivalz's back, emitting a flowery aura and saying, "I feel your woe, my best French blue-haired buddy." **(A/N: Rivalz was the name of a French painter, Antoine Rivalz, so I assume Rivalz is French...at least his name is, but I'm not exactly sure.) **Euphie followed Suzaku. Anya continued texting on her phone. Lulu stayed a little behind the group and listened halfheartedly to the conversations.

Ah, yes. They all studied at the same university.

"So, Rivalz," said Kallen, trying to clear out any misunderstandings "You have to take a foreign language to pass? At least, be credited with passing your Foreign Language class? Didn't you take French?"

Rivalz laughed in embarrassment. "I failed it. The spelling of the words are just so different from the pronunciation!"

Shirley nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I had problems with that too."

Gino interrupted. "BEST BUDDY LELOUCH CAN HELP YOU, RIVALZ! Right, my best Britannian-French buddy?" he asked Lulu excitedly, flowery aura and all. **(A/N: OMG. There's a guy named Claude Lelouch. He was a French writer/producer/director/actor. You get it. He was a lot of things.)**

Lulu cringed. He sighed. It was to help the driver to his gambling after all.

"Alright, but what languages can you take?" he asked irritatedly.

"Well," Rivalz started, ticking the languages off his fingers "There's French, but I failed that. Spanish, Italian, Mandarin, Korean, German and Finnish."

Lulu raised a brow. "Well, I don't speak any of those. I can do a little French, but I never took it seriously."

Rivalz sighed, dark blue aura overcoming him. A shadow was cast over his eyes, and Kallen thought he was growing mushrooms.

Thank god, Gino's bright aura overcame the dreary one. Lulu didn't enjoy the sudden color clash, though.

Anya continued texting.

"Well, have hope, my best French blue-haired buddy!" Gino said ecstatically. He looked at everyone present, then put his hand on Anya's shoulder.

"Maybe Anya can help you. SHE'S SMART TOO!" Anya shrugged.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Gino laughed. "Well, let me demonstrate!" He said, clearing his throat.

"Argenflargen ich mon duch."

"That's not an official language accepted by the university, Gino." Anya replied nonchalantly, texting on her phone.

Rivalz began to turn away. Gino ran after him.

"Anya will help! She's good at German!" He faced Anya. "GUTEN TAG!" He screamed in her face. She continued texting as if nothing happened, and everyone turned away. Well, except for Gino and Anya. Anya just stayed put.

"Guten tag auch für sie, Gino." Anya replied quietly as everyone joined Suzaku and Euphie chase after Arthur who had somehow stolen Lulu's wallet.

* * *

"ARGH! STOP YOUR BITE AND RUN TACTICS, ARTHUR! COME BACK HERE." Suzaku yelled.

Lulu was far behind everyone, but it was _his _wallet. He saw Arthur jump out a window and saw his wallet flapping wide open.

That was when he realized something.

Lulu grumbled a few profanities and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking back to Anya.

Meanwhile, there was a loud commotion as the group chased Arthur.

"DAMN. HOW CAN A CAT RUN THAT FAST?"

"Just chase him, Kallen!"

"ARTHUR~! YOU HURT MY LOVELY SUZAKU THEN STEAL DEAR LELOUCH'S WALLET; AT LEAST SHOW GOOD MANNERS AND COME BACK TO US!"

"MY BEST KITTY BUDDY, RETURN THE WALLET OF MY BEST BRITTANNIAN-FRENCH BUDDY!"

"What would a cat want with a wallet, anyway?"

Arthur turned around for a moment, and everyone swore they saw a malicious glint in his eyes.

Arthur quickly turned around again, then ran faster. He was so fast that Rivalz wondered if he was supercat, or just a mutant biter who loved trouble.

* * *

Lulu walked towards Anya slowly. When he finally reached her, she was still texting.

"You can speak German," he commented. Anya nodded.

"Wanna help Rivalz out?" Lulu asked her, but she didn't look at him. She just continued texting and sighed.

"He owes me. I have high fees, Lelouch." She said, pocketing her phone and walking forward.

Lulu smirked.

* * *

"You're teaching me German?" Rivalz asked incredulously. They were at Anya's condo, seated around a table.

"Yes, I am." She replied with a nod.

Shirley wow-ed at the room. It was all red; the ceiling, wall, bed sheets, furniture and all. The bathroom was all white, the kitchen all black, the storage room all tan, and the windows were HUGE.

"YES!" Rivalz screamed loudly. He gave a huge grin. "When I pass college, I can finally tell Milly I love her, and I don't care if she's married or not! She can't reject a proud German college graduate!"

"But, you're not German." Shirley told him.

"How do you know you'll even graduate?" Kallen asked.

"Milly has a fiance." Euphie blinked.

"Wasn't that old Hitler guy German?" Suzaku asked dumbly. Lulu glared at him.

"No, he was Austrian."

"Oh, so he's southern! HEY, MATE!" Suzaku laughed, then Lulu sweat dropped.

Really, some people are just so stupid. Oh well, that guy did 'die' about 74 years ago...

And then that part was forgotten.

* * *

"So...Ich is I? As in 'me'?" Rivalz asked Anya. The girl nodded, pink pigtails swishing in the air.

"But...why?"

"Ask the person who made their language."

"I see...but why not just one letter like ours?"

"It's a different language. It's German. I only speak it, and I do not know about it's history and word origins."

"I see..."

"Good."

"But..."

"Yes?"

"WHY?"

"..."

"..."

"Because I said so,"

"Oh, I get it now!"

Anya nodded. Lulu face palmed.

"Now, let's review. I'll strike a converstaion with you, Rivalz."

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. Ich bin Anya. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Mir geht es gut."

"Okay. Gibt es etwas, was Sie sagen wollen?"

"...TI AMO, MILLY!" some sweat dropped. Namely Shirley and Kallen from the sudden shock, and Suzaku. Euphie squealed "Moe! MOE!" and blabbered about how cute forbidden love was.

"That's not German, Rivalz. It's Italian."

"But...I LOVE HER!"

"Try it in German."

"Urm...okay. Ehem. Ich....Ich amo, Milly."

"That didn't make sense."

"What? Okay, Ich...Ich ti, Milly!"

"That meant: I you, Milly."

"What? UWAH~! I'LL NEVER GET THIS RIGHT IF I CAN'T EVEN MASTER A CONFESSION!"

Now, while Rivalz was panicking and wallowing in self-pity, Gino decided to step in. He hugged Rivalz then proclaimed loudly.

"Don't worry, my best French blue-haired buddy, someone will accept your confession one day."

They looked each other in the eyes and Rivalz realized how serious Gino was. Everyone gasped in shock.

Rivalz turned around.

"I'm gonna fail this..."

* * *

The wind blew the leaves around. They swirled about, golden brown dancing through the air. They multiplied. First a few, then a lot. Then they filled up the corridor.

A leaf landed on Lulu's head. He brushed it off, annoyed and wondered how the hell there were fallen leaves in January. Besides, how did they enter? The group was waiting outside Rivalz's classroom.

His questions were answered when he turned and saw Euphie handling a large electric fan and Suzaku throwing leaves from large bags into the path of the fan.

Rivalz stepped out of the classroom, a proud grin on his face, a paper in his hand, and...were those tears?

"TEARS OF JOY!" Euphie screamed happily, who was joined by a laughing Shirley.

The tears began to flow. Rivalz's expression changed into a miserable one.

"UWAH~! I ACCIDENTALLY TOOK THE FINNISH EXAM AND FAILED!"

Silence.

Then...everyone started to cry with Rivalz, except for Lulu. But he felt like he _wanted _to, because suddenly, the corridor was flooded with salty tears, leaves, and unhappy auras.

Even Gino started to cry.

"Wait," said Rivalz suddenly. Everyone waited in confusion.

"Sorry. I think I passed." He turned the paper upside down. Then he laughed. "Sorry, I passed. I'm going to graduate."

Everyone shouted in glee, and then Lulu's ears bled.

"You guys sound like rabid fangirls," he commented quietly.

**Wow. This was long. Oh well, more stuff for you guys to enjoy!**

**74 years ago...Hitler died in 1945. Lulu is 19 in this fic. According to Code Geass, he was born in 2000, right? You do the math, because I sure did. **

**About the German: (I used Google Translator for most of it, so don't expect complete accuracy.) **

**Guten tag: Good day.**

**Guten tag auch für sie, Gino: Good day to you too, Gino.**

**Ich bin Anya. Wie geht es Ihnen?: I'm Anya. How are you?  
**

**Mir geht es gut: I'm fine**

**Okay. Gibt es etwas, was Sie sagen wollen?: Okay. Is there something you wish to say?**

**I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. Thank you, once again. I am aware that I'm wasting your life by making such a long Author's Note.**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	15. Creepy Stalkers

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Fifteen: Creepy Stalkers

Rivalz stuffed his face with food.

"Rivalz," Shirley told him "You won't run out of food. The luncheon will be open for another two hours, and they refill."

"That doesn't matter!" Kallen cried out, grabbing a serving spoon and piling up food on her plate "You eat as much as you want. It's a buffet. And if I want A LOT food, then I'll eat A LOT of food."

Shirley sweat dropped.

"Oh, so you're all enjoying. That's good!" Euphie said happily, clapping her hands together. Suzaku smiled and thanked her. "Thank you, my lovely princess."

"Thank you too, my wonderful knight!"

"Oh, but my dear beautiful lo-"

"YAY! A BUFFET PLUS ALL MY BEST BUDDIES EQUALS A HAPPY GINO!" Gino yelled, interrupting the couple and hugging everyone.

Rivalz almost choked and Kallen desperately balanced the high stacks of food on her plate.

Anya put the fork in her mouth and removed it slowly, chewing nonchalantly.

Gino's flowery aura glowed.

* * *

Shirley was in awe as she looked around the fancy restaurant. It was the first time she had been invited to a place like this.

Lulu ate politely, and so did Nunna. CC was nearly finished with all the pizza, but despite her gluttony, she still managed to look professional. Suzaku continued on in a well-mannered fashion, but from time to time he and Euphie would exclaim something. Anya had finished eating, and was texting. Gino ate enthusiastically, flowery aura so bright that the artificial lighting wasn't needed. Rivalz reveled in his food and Kallen ate A LOT.

After only Kallen and Rivalz were left eating, the group moved to another table.

Rivalz was getting pressured by the stare of a certain blond man. The man was a waiter, and every now and then he would approach Rivalz, carrying something.

"Coffee, sir?", "Milk, maybe?", "More water, sir?", "Juice?", "Sugar?", the waiter would ask, and Rivalz tried his best to politely decline all.

And so, the blond waiter moved back, waiting on the blue-haired boy's table. He held his tray down in a waiter-like fashion and stared.

Rivalz started to sweat under the stare. The waiter smiled.

Rivalz was scared.

The second encounter, or rather, close encounter, happened when Rivalz was getting a refill. He was having trouble with the beverage dispensers. **(A/N: Is that what you call them? Nevermind, because that's what I'm calling them.)**

The waiter approached Rivalz so quickly he didn't even know when he started walking forward.

The waiter smiled charmingly. Rivalz grew more and more scared.

That was when it happened.

That was when he had enough.

Rivalz decided the creepy stalker waiter had to leave him. He quickly swigged down his orange juice and set the empty glass down on the table. Rivalz stared determinedly at the door.

He ran.

Rivalz ran as fast as he could. He felt proud and accomplished as he approached the door. Ah, yes. Finally! Freedom!

The other guests stared at him. Lulu raised a brow and Shirley sweat dropped. Gino was starting to cheer him on, saying "YOU CAN MAKE IT, MY BEST FRENCH BLUE-HAIRED BUDDY!" and Anya took pictures.

Rivalz was about to open the door when he realized something. Ah, yes. Someone was following him. Who was it? The creepy stalker blond waiter, of course!

Rivalz face palmed. He started sweating again. Why was the blonde following him? Why? WHY? WHAT DID HE DO WRONG? WHY DID HE DESERVE THIS? HOW? WHY? WHY DID GOD SEND HIM A STALKER?

As Rivalz was panicking and hyperventilating, the blonde approached. Everyone watched sullenly but curiously. There was a dark aura around Rivalz.

The blonde instantly smiled at Rivalz. His golden locks swished as he sat on one knee then handed Rivalz a coat.

"You ran off without your coat, sir."

Rivalz's face was full of fear, shock and something else. The blond waiter just smiled slowly. He got up and dusted his pants. He then walked away, but not without giving Rivalz another smile and said, "Please come again."

Rivalz started to stutter. Even though the waiter was grinning happily, there was a strangely dark aura around him. Almost as dark as Lulu's.

CC tapped Lulu's shoulder. He turned to face her and questioned, "What?" while raising a brow. CC just snickered and looked at the waiter.

"Looks like you have competition in this Dark Aura Fest, warlock." She told him slyly. Lulu pouted.

"You're not getting any more pizza, witch."

CC glared daggers at him. Lulu's eyes widened in a second until he realized that CC was joking. She laughed and patted his head.

"No, I won't kill you, Lelouch." She said. "Unless of course...you're serious."

That scarred Lulu.

* * *

Euphie squealed and hugged the blond waiter. Suzaku sniffed with jealousy. Why did they seem to know each other so well?

"Clovis! Why didn't you tell me you worked here?" Euphie asked, eyes shining. The blond waiter, Clovis, smiled and hugged Euphie again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Euphie. I forgot to tell you!"

The two started chatting.

After Clovis left to wait on/stalk other guests, Suzaku looked at Euphie with huge puppy-dog and hurt eyes.

"I thought you loved me, my princess."

Euphie stared. She opened her eyes wide and hugged him.

"OF COURSE I DO, MY LOVELY KNIGHT. HE IS JUST MY COUSIN. DO NOT BE JEALOUS AND WASTE ALL YOUR EFFORT."

"YES, I KNEW YOU LOVED ME, DEAR PRINCESS. WORRY NOT, FOR I AM JEALOUS NO MORE!"

And the two just hugged and cooed and emitted little pink hearts.

CC shrugged. She started to walk away.

"Are we returning back to the condo, Lelouch?"

"Yeah,"

Witch and Warlock left Shirley consoling a scared Rivalz. Anya was texting and Gino was blabbering on, although it didn't seem like Anya was listening. Gino's flowery aura was dazzling.

* * *

Kallen stretched her arms.

She looked behind her shoulder then screamed in surprise.

Euphie looked at the running Kallen in question.

"Dear Knight," she asked Suzaku, hugging his arm "Why did Kallen run away?"

Suzaku shrugged. "I don't know myself, lovely princess."

Clovis smiled at his current guest/victim, wearing a squirrel mask, trying to impress the young child with the woman.

The child cried. He was scarred for life.

Clovis just continued smiling.

**Ah, Writer's Block has been catching up to me lately. I was lucky I was even able to write the last chapter and this. Anyway, I wrote it. It came out fine, and there was even a bit of humor. Hooray for getting this done on time! (Although, I do admit, I procrastinated.)**

**I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. Thank you, once again. I am aware that I'm wasting your life by making such a long Author's Note.**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	16. The Musical

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this. I also don't own any of the songs I used, so I continue to disclaim. They belong to the anime, producers, and bands/creators/singers.  
**

**

* * *

Now: This is going to be a long chapter, so be prepared! At least, the longest I've written for fanfiction. (Mostly because of song lyrics)  
**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Sixteen: The Musical

Lulu found himself strapped down to a chair in a dark place.

He struggled to free himself, but failed. Where was he?

A groan was heard from one of the seats in front of him. He saw it was Kallen, and she was also strapped down. She panicked once she failed to release the straps, but calmed down once she realized that everyone was there.

Rivalz was beside Kallen, also strapped down. Next to him was Xingke, who sat beside Tianzi, but she wasn't strapped down. Kaguya sat behind Tianzi, four seats away from Lulu.

Suzaku sat on Lulu's left, while he saw CC on his right. She was eating pizza nonchalantly, seated, but NOT strapped down.

"CC, why are we strapped down? Where are we? Why are you free?" He whispered angrily. He knew the witch was partially responsible for this.

Shirley whimpered from CC's right. She couldn't even lift her hand as far as an inch.

CC snickered. "We're watching a musical by Clovis, Euphemia, Milly, Lloyd and Jeremiah Gottwald."

Lulu's eye twitched. "Why are we strapped down? Why aren't you?" He asked her, but she only shrugged. "Because you guys would struggle, while some of us have enough sense to just stay calm and enjoy the show,"

Suzaku smiled. Gino sat behind him, emitting a flowery aura so bright that Lulu realized the sudden light was just Gino, and not spotlights or whatever. He also noticed, quite irritably though, that Gino wasn't strapped down. To his right was Anya, bright pink hair still visible in the darkness. She wasn't strapped down, and she was texting.

"Well, we might as well just enjoy the show," said Cecile, who sat to Kaguya's left and Shirley's right. Her dark blue hair pulsated brightly under Gino's bubbly glow. Lulu wondered how.

Suzaku grinned widely. "Oh, my lovely princess is in the musical? I want to watch then, no complaints from me!" He exclaimed happily, leather bound straps falling off. Lulu glared at him.

Oh, how our dear Lelouch envied the unbound Suzaku.

There was a shuffling of steps. Everyone moved their gaze to the stage in front.

The curtains opened slowly, and the circle of light moved to Milly. She bowed slightly, and had the famous Asplund-Ashford plastered smile on her face. Lulu saw Lloyd standing beside her, the aforementioned smile also present.

"Welcome," Milly said ecstatically, stepping back. Lloyd stepped forward.

"TO OUR MUSICAL!" they yelled, and Gino cheered loudly, Anya clapped proudly, CC clapped, smiling, Suzaku cheered, Kaguya and Tianzi applauded loudly and beamed, and the others were dumbfounded. They couldn't clap anyway, because they were strapped down.

The curtains swished and closed. After a few seconds, they opened again, but the stage was empty.

A voice rang throughout the theater.

"In Hell," a man sang, and they all knew it was Clovis. He appeared, strumming an ancient looking guitar while sitting cross-legged in a small boat, magically moving on its own.

"In Hell," his voice was louder and clearer this time. It seemed to come from everywhere. The ceiling, floor, chairs, stage, doors; everywhere.

"In Hell,

The English are cooks,

The Germans are policemen,

The Italians are bankers,

The French are bartenders,

and the Swiss are lovers." **(A/N: Bwaha. I love Hetalia.)**

The curtain closed abruptly, Clovis' voice still heard, slowly growing faint, seemingly disappearing into the distance, accompanied by the strum of the guitar.

Lulu's eye twitched. Cecile pouted, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Did...D-did he just insult my cooking?"

Gino rose and hugged her. "Don't worry, I like your cooking."

"Really?" Cecile sniffed, looking into Gino's eyes. He nodded and the two began wailing.

"Thank you, Gino!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME, MY BEST BLUE-HAIRED BRITTANIAN CHEF BUDDY!"

The cried into each other's shoulders, and Lulu was getting bothered by the tears.

The curtain opened again, and Cecile and Gino politely and quietly returned to their original positions, and waited patiently. Lulu glared, seeing as the straps keeping Cecile down had disappeared.

"In Heaven," Clovis' voice hung around again, echoing throughout the theater. It rang in Lulu's ears, but it seemed more calming than the last verse.

Clovis sat once more in his little boat, strumming his ancient guitar. He closed his eyes while he sang, but he grinned blissfully, (Lulu thought it was a maniacal grin) his hair cascading down his shoulders.

"Does that man really have long hair like that?" He asked CC. She raised a brow.

"I honestly don't know."

Clovis began again.

"In Heaven,

The French are cooks,

The English are policemen,

The Swiss are bankers,

The Germans are bartenders,

and the Italians are lovers." He finished, and there seemed to be a large earthquake as he disappeared behind a cloud of fog. Lulu knitted his eyebrows together. Was there a fog machine? **(A/N: I hate being in its fog-machine foggy-ness. God, it stinks.)**

"Oh, really?" Rivalz asked incredulously. "Have you ever been to heaven?" But no one answered back.

Milly appeared, running onstage. She spun around happily, setting a microphone down, and played some rock music.

Lloyd appeared on stage, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He picked the microphone up, and the beats began.

"Lloyd is going to sing hard rock?" Lulu asked CC. She nodded, smirking.

"Listen. a heartless shout.  
Listen. a heartless cry.  
Listen. a heartless world."

Lulu's eye twitched. He was good. How could a shrilly voiced scientist sing that?

"Listen. a heartless shout.  
Listen. a heartless cry.  
Listen. a heartless world."

Yes, Lloyd Asplund, fiance of Milly Ashford, the Earl of Pudding, the same freaky scientist from Brittania's Military Research Department was singing. He was singing rock. Japanese Rock. And he was good.

"Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai  
Subete no kioku wo kakikesare

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai Ikinuku ishi sae wakaranai  
Omoeba dare ni aisareta?

Sugiteyuku kisetsu no naka de Megurimeku toki no nagare ni Subete wo nomareteshimatte  
Kimi no moto e tadoritsuku

Arasoiatta hibi mo kanashimi ni kuzureta yoru sae ima wo ikiru tame no kate ni kawari hajimeru

listen. a heartless shout.  
listen. a heartless cry.  
listen. a heartless world.

Kimi ni ibasho sae wakaranai Kimi no egao sae wakaranai Fuan no uzu ni nagasarete  
Kokoro no kizu wa iyasenai Kokoro no namida mo nuguenai Kodoku de kurutte shimaisou de

Aishiau kisetsu wa maru de Anokoro no futari no you de Subete wo wasurete shimatte  
Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni iku

Nikushimiatta hibi mo zetsubou ni kunou shita yoru mo Boku wo tsukuru tame no kate ni kawari  
Yakusoku no basho de ima kimi wo machi tooku wo mitsumeru  
Dakedo kimi wa awarenai Dareka kotae wo

Kimi no kaori sae wakaranai Kimi no shigusa sae wakaranai  
Subete no kioku wo kakikesare

Ikiteku imi sae wakaranai Ikinuku ishi sae wakaranai  
Omoeba dare ni aisareta?

Aishiau kisetsu wa maru de Anokoro no futari no you de Subete wo wasurete shimatte  
Kanarazu kimi ni ai ni iku

'Mirai no boku wa ima hontou ni waraete imasuka?' Ima wo ikiru boku jishin ni katari  
Yakusoku no jikan dane Koko de ima kimi wo sagasukedo Dokonimo inai  
Doushite nee? Dareka kotae wo

listen. a heartless shout.  
listen. a heartless cry.  
listen. a heartless world.

listen. a heartless shout.  
listen. a heartless cry.  
listen. a heartless world." With that, Lloyd bowed and walked away from the stage, leaving everyone confused and amazed. After a few seconds, Gino started cheering, and the others soon joined him.

"YAY! AWESOME JOB, MY BEST BRITTANIAN SCIENTIST BUDDY!"

Euphie appeared on stage. She sat on a stool and opened a guitar case. She placed it on her lap and smiled at a waving Suzaku. Jeremiah stepped in nervously.

"I didn't know Euphie played the guitar," Lulu mumbled, confused.

"Neither did I," replied Suzaku "But I don't care. My lovely princess will always be fantastic and the best!"

Jeremiah began to sing, and Lulu admitted to himself that the man wasn't that bad.

"Ano hi mita sora akane iro no sora o nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka  
Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu futari yori sotta  
Muri na egao no ura nobita kage o kakumau  
Dakara kizukanu fur saisei o erabu

Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machi tsuzukete  
Kuuhaku no yoru mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo zenbu wakattetanda

Ano hi mita sora akane iro no sora o nee kimi wa wasureta no deshou  
Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ni kieta futari modorenai

Oto mo iro mo ondo mo hanbun ni natta kono heya  
Kyou mo chirakashite wa yure tsukare nemuru."

Now here, Euphie began her guitar solo. Lulu's eyes widened. He didn't know Euphie played the guitar. He also didn't know how good she was.

"Your half-sister isn't bad, Lelouch." CC commented. Lulu nodded.

Jeremiah began again.

"Jouzu ni damashite ne uso wa kirai de suki kimi no kotoba  
Ima goro ni natte kimochi wa itai hodo Dakara Bokura SAYONARA!

Itsuka mata ne to te o furiatte kedo mou au koto wa nai no deshou  
Saigo no uso wa yasashii de uso deshita Wasurenai!

Ano hi mita sora akane iro no sora o nee itsuka omoidasu deshou  
Hatase nakatte yakusoku o idaite futari Arukidesuuuuuuuu!" Jeremiah ended, and he and Euphie bowed/curtseyed before exiting the stage.

"Now, wasn't that lovely?" Milly asked. Suzaku stood up and applauded.

"YOU WERE WONDERFUL, MY DEAR PRINCESS!"

Lulu heard a happy and shrilly shout from the backstage.

"THANK YOU, MY BELOVED KNIGHT. I APPRECIATE YOUR KIND WORDS AND APPLAUSE~!"

Lulu cringed.

Suzaku sniffed. "Those songs were so sad,"

Lulu could only nod, pretending to understand. He couldn't speak or talk Japanese, so only Suzaku knew what Lloyd and Jeremiah were singing. Besides Kaguya of course.

* * *

As Lulu was about to stand up, as he was finally released from the leather straps, he realized that CC was still seated beside him, golden eyes watching his every move.

"What is it, witch?" He asked her curiously. The name wasn't an insult now, it was merely a nickname. A title, given to a certain green-haired girl who possibly held the key to his heart.

"Nothing, warlock." CC smiled softly, and left Lulu raising his brow. Why was she smiling? It was different from her usual smirk, or the evil grin.

As she left, Lulu suddenly realized how cold his hand had become. He clenched it into a fist and unclenched it.

He hadn't realized that they had been holding hands during the entire musical.

**I hope the first song didn't offend anyone. I didn't have any bad intentions. Please forgive me if you have been hurt or offended.**

**Ah, yes. I don't own any of the songs I used. The first song was from Hetalia Axis Powers (unfortunately, I don't know the title or who was the official singer), and the second was from RomeoxJuliet. It's Cyclone by 12012. It's RomeoxJuliet's ED for the first few episodes (1-14?). The third song is Uso, by SID. Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood's 1st ED song.**

**I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. Thank you, once again. I am aware that I'm wasting your life by making such a long Author's Note.**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	17. The Cat and the Rat

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Seventeen: The Cat and the Rat

Anya took pictures of Shirley's new, or rather, newly-bought, old fat rat.

Shirley smiled proudly. The little creature was curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly. Rivalz poked it.

"Shirley," Rivalz scoffed once the rat stayed asleep "Are you sure that thing is alive?"

Shirley glared at him and nodded once Anya's phone flashed. "Of course he is! Isn't he adorable?"

Milly cooed at the rat. She clasped her hands together and grinned at it. Lloyd examined the rodent, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Shirley replied with another wide grin. "Scabbers. I got him from a friend. He said that I could have little Scabbers. Scabbers is old though, so I really take care of him," **(A/N: Guess where I got little Scabbers from now.)**

**

* * *

**CC studied the pizza slice in her hand before taking a bite. She chewed slowly before facing Lulu.

"I heard Shirley got a rat. A fat, lazy, old one." She snickered before the door slammed open.

Lulu gasped and fell out of his chair.

"REROSHOO!" Charles screamed, yelled and butchered Lulu's ears as he entered.

CC smiled, and threw a shirt at him. Lulu recognized it as the one CC was looking at for Charles five chapters ago.

Charles caught it and slung it over his shoulder. He waved enthusiastically at CC, who waved back with boredom and pointed a finger in Lulu's direction.

"Eh?" was all Lulu could muster.

"My son," Charles began, dragging Lulu out of the door. "FOLLOW ME, YOUR WONDERFUL FATHER! We must greet everyone. HURRAH~!"

And that was how Lulu landed face-first down the stairs, and ended up on the lobby area.

Charles picked his son up and asked where Nunna was.

"She's in school." Lulu replied, his words accompanied by a glare. Charles failed to notice the glare.

"Ah, such a shame. I wish your sister was here, so that we could have another family reunion! Oh, and dear Cornelia is coming." Charles said, dragging Lulu towards the others once more.

"WHAT?" But poor Lulu was ignored.

Everyone waved or greeted Charles and Lulu. Gino's flowery aura glowed and his mouth hung open, forming a huge smile. Milly and Lloyd had the famous Asplund-Ashford smile plastered onto their faces (Lloyd pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose). Shirley was cradling Scabbers, who was still curled into a ball, asleep. Rivalz approached Lulu and stayed beside him. Kallen nodded. Kaguya was not present at the moment. Tianzi was petting Scabbers while Xingke glared at the rat, as if saying, "If you dare bite or hurt or touch or do whatever to Tianzi, I'll slice you up into little pieces because I can do that with my sword and if I do that you will die and you will regret ever daring to bite or hurt or touch or whatever to my precious milady."

Arthur raised a sleepy eye to the direction of the newcomers, and Suzaku smiled.

"BWAHA! Hello all, I am here with my son, Lelouch." Charles announced proudly, patting Lulu's back a little too hard and causing the latter to fall.

"Good afternoon, Charles." Anya greeted, eyes glued to her phone as she texted.

At that instant, Scabbers woke up and scurried away, frightened. Arthur had leaped out of Suzaku's arms and started to chase the poor rat. Scabbers ended up under Jeremiah Gottwald's counter, who yelled in surprise and leaped over the tabletop, then ran away.

He was soon forgotten. No, sorry, more precisely, _immediately _forgotten.

Arthur lay on his stomach and reached out his front paw, trying to squeeze through the small space. Scabbers shook in fright, eyes wide open.

"ARTHUR, GET AWAY FROM THERE! SCABBERS, I'LL RESCUE YOU!" Charles yelled, running towards the cat and the rat. **(A/N: There was a cat in a hat. Does anyone want green eggs and ham?)**

Arthur dove away skillfully, and just right in time. As Charles reached the counter, he slammed into it, and Scabbers ran away, heading in the direction of the others.

"Scabbers!"

"Arthur!"

There was a squeak.

There was a pause.

Arthur sat on his hind legs, Scabber's tail trapped under the cat's paw. Shirley carefully released Arthur's grip on her pet, and cradled Scabbers in her arms again.

Arthur stared at Charles.

Charles stared back.

"Arthur?" Suzaku said, slowly approaching Arthur, but the latter...glared at the former as he came nearer.

"Silly hoomin, ai no longer yur slave." (Silly human, I am no longer your slave.) Arthur spoke proudly but irritatedly. Everyone raised a brow. Anya took pictures.

"Arthur," Suzaku muttered, surprised "You can talk? Why didn't you do that before?"

"Becauz," Arthur replied, malice glinting in his eyes. He was getting prouder and prouder. "Yu are all stupidz." (Because, you are all stupid.)

Lloyd flung his arms into the air. "At least we have correct grammar."

"DIS ALL ABOUT OPPOSABLE TUMBS, IZN'T IT?" Arthur roared, or rather, squeaked. (This is all about opposable thumbs, isn't it?)

"NO, MY BEST CAT BUDDY! WE JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW SMART YOU WERE!" Gino argued, flowery aura glowing. Arthur glared.

"Of course yu didn't know. 'Tis becauz all of ye hoomins ar stupid." (Of course you didn't know. It's because all of you humans are stupid.) He retorted. Kallen turned her head sharply.

"What did you say, you furball with a god complex?" She spat out. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Yu herd meh. I said all ye hoomins ar stupid. 'Specially yu." (You heard me. I said all of you humans are stupid. Especially you.)

CC arrived. She had gone unnoticed, and tugged on Lulu's sleeve. He turned his gaze to her.

"Oh dear," she said with fake worry. A smirk soon followed her words and gave her thoughts about the situation away. "There's going to be a catfight."

Kallen lunged, Arthur dodged and the two began pulling tails, scratching faces, kicking, baring fangs/teeth and the like.

Gino was silent.

"OH NO!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Gino isn't cheering for anyone. The world is going to end! What will happen to the passage of time, the fabric of the universe, the answers to all questions and every single unimportant-" (Anya kicked him) "Every single thing!"

"OH, WORRY NOT!" Charles yelled, getting into a heroic pose "I SHALL STOP THIS!" And he ran towards Kallen and Arthur.

Lulu face palmed. CC smirked.

"This is so embarrasing. My father is so annoying."

"At least you have me. And besides, he's normal if you look at everyone else." CC replied, hugging his arm. She snickered.

Kallen and Arthur dodged. Charles skidded and crashed into a few empty tables and chairs.

"See? Ai wuz rite. Hoomins ar stupid. 'Specially dee bigger dey get." (See? I was right. Humans are stupid. Especially the bigger they get.) Arthur commented, before yawing and then curling into a ball, standing atop a high ledge.

"Come down here, you stupid moronic furball with a god-complex!" Kallen waved her fist at Arthur's direction. The cat merely snorted.

He lazily opened an eye. "No, yu stupidly laud hoomins." (No, you stupid loud humans.)

Suzaku whimpered.

* * *

"Well, REROSHOO, MY SON, FAREWELL!" Charles waved, exiting the condominium building, laughing madly.

A vein throbbed in Lulu's head.

"Goodbye, dad."

CC stared at Lulu. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"That was the first time you ever called Charles 'dad'. You always either called him 'father' or 'my huge loud and insane parent'." She answered monotonously, but the curiosity was still evident on her face.

Lulu shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess this was the first time I ever felt that huge loud and insane man to be my father."

CC smiled at him. She knew the multiple hidden meanings behind his statement.

**I was surfing through icanhazcheezburger (dot) com, chapter 17 of Luluofcondo11 still unwritten, when an idea struck me. Arthur speaking LOLcat! BWAHA! That was how this idea was born. Of course, I was also reading HP and PoA (Prisoner of Azkaban), and the scene where Scabbers and Crookshanks were...not getting along also gave me the idea. I was also supposed to name Shirley's little 'pet' Peter "Scabbers" Pettigrew (complete with Kallen asking, "Why so long? Won't "Scabbers" suffice?), but, no.  
**

**And yes, I do know that Arthur is male, hence, the name Arthur. But he's a cat. A cute kitty cat. And Kallen's the female. Catfight. Insults and violence.  
**

**I thank the new reviewers, and the old ones for reading and taking a little bit of their lifetime to read and review this story. Thank you, once again. I am aware that I'm wasting your life by making such a long Author's Note.**

**I'm done with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This is for you. I wish for you to click the glowing but not so shiny button labeled 'Review this Story/Chapter'. It will make me very happy.**

**^_^ Please read and review. Don't just read and run.**


	18. Friends

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Eighteen: Friends

"So, how long have we exactly been here, anyway?"

The others stared up at Shirley. Kallen and Kaguya had been playing a game of cards on the floor, while CC sat on Lulu's bed, eating pizza. Lulu was sitting on the couch, typing up an essay on his laptop. Kallen narrowed her eyebrows.

"What?"

Now it was Shirley's turn to narrow down her brows. "How long have we stayed in Lelouch's condo?"

Kallen blinked. Kaguya started to count her digits.

"About a month," Kallen finally said, looking up at Shirley again. Kaguya nodded with a pout.

"And the whole points of each of us staying have been stated and completed. Kaguya, you can stay with Xingke. My condo was finally fixed, and Kallen," Shirley motioned to CC while staring at Kallen. The red head raised a brow but was silent.

"You were supposed to stay here to make sure that CC and Lelouch didn't do anything 'indecent' while they lived together alone. I'm pretty sure we all got to know Lelouch. He's not the type of guy to take advantage of a girl, isn't he?"

Kallen flipped a card in her hand.

Lulu's eye twitched. "It's quite the other way around, isn't it, witch?" he asked CC.

She only smirked and replied, "Of course, Lelouch." She drawled on, but then finished her sentence and then smirked again. Lulu sensed the malicious glint in her eyes and gulped heavily while he turned his head away.

"Oh, well, yeah," Kallen blinked. She sighed after a brief moment's pause and stood up. Kaguya stared at her.

"I guess, goodbye then. It was nice..." she paused, searching for the right words "rooming with you guys. A lot of fun. I hope we'll still see each other around again." Kallen gave an awkward smile and wave. The next instant, she had already busied herself with repacking her things.

Lulu and CC looked at each other.

"Oh, well, I don't want to be a burden to my dear lovely heroic husband Lelouch, now, don't I?" said Kaguya, forcing a laugh. She quickly ran towards Lulu, and embraced him. Lulu was speechless.

"You're taking all of this very quickly." CC remarked. Her golden eyes watched Shirley expressionlessly. Shirley smiled and replied, "Well, we had been discussing this. We don't like troubling you."

"You were no trouble, so don't worry, Shirley." Lulu gave the orange haired girl a smile, quite wanting to say the opposite, but knew it was rude, and he felt like their stay had helped him improve somehow. In fact, everyone, no matter how irritating, bothersome or troublesome they were, they had helped Lulu's personality evolve somehow.

He gave a dry smile.

"When exactly did you plan this all out?" He asked. Shirley fidgeted.

"Not long ago,"

"When exactly?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Ten...TEN? But you guys were still playing cards!"

Shirley became red. "NO! Kaguya and Kallen were playing, while I was doing something else. Now, our creator, the one they call Rultas, was busy plotting everything that was to happen to u-"

"You know I don't believe in God, Shirley."

Shirley looked forlorn.

"Thou shall not use the name of the Lord in vain, Lelouch." CC drawled, smirking once Lulu's glare met her gaze.

* * *

"So, bye. Sorry again for all the trouble we might have caused. We really appreciate your kindness, Lelouch."

"No, don't be. Everything is fine, Kallen. Goodbye,"

"Oh, FAREWELL, MY HUSBAND~!" And Kaguya flung herself onto Lulu. CC snickered and Lulu finally got her off. He patted her head.

"We'll still see each other, Kaguya. Xingke lives on the floor below this one."

Kaguya beamed. Shirley stepped outside, bag slung over her shoulder. She gave a smile and waved.

"See you again, Lelouch!"

"Thanks for all the kindness, Lelouch!"

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN, MY BELOVED HUSBAND~!"

Lulu cringed. He was starting to believe that Charles had somehow affected Kaguya...

"What's wrong?" Lulu stared at CC. She wasn't on her usual lazy position on his bed. In fact, she was standing in front of him. Lulu smiled.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

He closed the door and headed back to the couch. He still had an essay to finish.

_CRUNCH._

Lulu looked down. He had stepped on something. Some things, actually. Were they pieces of cardboard? No, a second glance told him everything.

Kallen and Kaguya had forgotten their deck of playing cards.

* * *

Gino stretched his arms. His carefree grin was on, as usual, and twice as many flowers radiated off his body.

"Isn't it a wonderful day, Anya?"

Anya nodded. She continued texting, but continued listening to Gino's remarks, comments or any other gibberish he told her.

"You know, once, I went to Russia, and you won't believe it!" He waved his arms frantically. He started to shiver.

"Yes, it is very cold in Russia." Anya replied monotonously.

_Beep. Beep. Click._

Gino shook his head. "Not only that, they have so many underground passageways!"

Anya nodded. She should have known. Gino had been going to insane places recently.

"Did you know that they eat bear, monkey and snake parts in some countries?"

Anya nodded.

_Beep. Beep. Click._

"So, where was your favorite place, Gino?"

Gino's flowery aura grew. A blissful smile landed on his face.

"A lot of places where nice. Liechstenstein was pretty, the Philippines was friendly, Egypt was full of ancient but nice things, Mongolia had an empty but spacious place and Hawaii had volcanoes."

Anya nodded.

_Beep. Beep. Click._

Gino smiled. He turned to Anya.

"But do you know where my favorite place in the world is?"

Anya continued texting. "No. Where is it, Gino?"

_Beep. Beep. Click._

Gino's grin broadened, and his flowery aura defeated Heaven's shiny polished gates. He stopped walking.

"Here. Right here in this condominium building. It has all my best buddies, my best animal buddies and you."

Anya stopped walking too. She lifted her face from her phone towards Gino.

"Me, Gino?"

Gino nodded enthusiastically.

"Aren't I one of your best buddies?"

Gino smiled. It was smaller, but it was still a smile, nonetheless.

"You are. You were. Ever since the beginning. You were the only one who listened to my pointless and point-ed babble. You're better than a best buddy now, Anya."

Anya stared up at him. This was the most serious thing Gino had said.

"Gino..." she began, clutching her phone tightly "Do you mean..."

Gino nodded enthusiastically. Anya was speechless.

She looked up at him again. He looked much happier now, didn't he?

"YOU'RE MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND-BUDDY-PARTNER, ANYA~!" Gino scooped Anya into a bone-crushing bear hug.

Anya patted Gino's back softy. She smiled.

This was good enough.

**I know, not much comedy. But anyhow, anyway, it's supposed this is supposed to be a Comedy/Friendship fic. That means if I'm too lazy to make it funny (which leads to writer's block), I make it touching, sweet and friend-friendly. Made sense? It does to me. :)**

**YAY! Chapter eighteen's up. Anyways, remember. You guys can review and request, or read and review. NOT read and run. That makes me feel bad...**

**This chapter had a bit of AnyaxGino and CCxLL. Liked it?**

**Short Author's Note, no? At least I'm finally done with the chapter. Off to go read some more of the wonderful Hetalia manga/webcomic...**


	19. Pulchritude, Conflagration and Humongous

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

**

* * *

Hey, everyone! I just want to ask this from you. How many chapters do you think Lelouch of the Condo 11 should have? Around 20 (20-29), 30 (30-39), 40 (40-49), and so on and so forth. Tell me if you have an idea, please. I want to know. Enjoy this chapter! :)  
**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Nineteen: Pulchritude, Conflagrations and Humongous Things

Lulu's attention was caught by a loud noise. Namely, people yelling and cheering.

That was quite normal to Lulu. He had a different definition of normal now, after living in Condo 11 for a while, but the voices weren't of just Gino, Kallen and the usual people. They still seemed familiar, though.

While giving his chair a push backwards, Lulu tried to see who the new people were. If they were as strange as the other residents, then, they had arrived at the right place.

Straining his ears in trying to listen in on the conversation while reading was proven difficult. Lulu wasn't actually reading, but there were too many high pitched squeals that blocked the voices of those talking.

"NII-SAMA!"

Nunna arrived (quite quickly for a little girl on crutches) and flung herself onto Lulu's neck. Her brother was surprised and patted her back gently.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?"

Nunna grinned at her brother and giggled excitedly. She replied, "Sisters Euphie and Cornelia are here, too! Even Guilford arrived. Isn't that great?"

Lulu's eye twitched. "Why are they here?"

Nunna looked appalled. "Didn't daddy tell you they were coming?"

Lulu glared at the wall. His father only squeezed that reminder in between hyperactive yells, he recalled.

Lulu shook his head.

Nunna grinned. "Oh well, the good part is that they're here! Come, let's all say hi to them!"

And Lulu was painfully dragged by a little girl half his size wearing crutches.

* * *

Lulu's meeting with his sisters and sister's oldest and only confidant wasn't something he looked forward to. Euphie was energetic and kind, as usual, holding onto Suzaku's hand with a death grip. Suzaku hadn't seemed to notice. Lulu had always wondered how his best friend had managed to withstand his half-sister's squeals and skips. Then again, Suzaku had joined in with the skipping...

Cornelia was her usual proud and confidant self, while Guilford was silent and observant as usual. Cornelia somehow seemed nicer, though. Or maybe that was just because Nunna and Euphie were there.

Gino had dubbed Guilford his "Best Brittannian Guard Buddy" and released the bubbly wrath of his flowery aura. Guilford had been clearly suffering.

Anya also took pictures.

* * *

"Why are you here again, sister?" Lulu asked Cornelia with a smirk. Cornelia stared down at him. Guilford glared.

"We have some business here in Japan. Charles said that Guilford and I could stay here in the meantime,"

Lulu narrowed his brows. Daily meetings with his other half-sister and her guard? That was something to be avoided as much as possible.

"Well, enjoy your stay." Lulu waved off, his nonchalant face hiding his irritation. He didn't do much of a good job, though. He still gave off a dark aura that even Gino had noticed.

Gino had pulled onto Anya's sleeve. The girl raised her brow in question while capturing Lulu and his angry aura with her camera-phone.

"What's best buddy Lelouch so angry about?"

Anya shrugged. She smiled and then continued taking pictures with Gino at her side.

"We'll try our best," Cornelia said, walking off to Jeremiah Gottwald's front desk.

Lulu glared at her as she left with Guilford. CC walked towards him and smirked.

"Not a family-man, are you, Lelouch?"

Lulu glared daggers at the green-haired witch while she continued snickering at him, pizza box in hand.

* * *

Lulu found it quite depressing that Cornelia and Guilford were both staying in the same floor as him. They weren't as close, but the same floor was close enough.

"How can she just get back into Nunnally's and my lives again?" Lulu asked himself angrily, kicking the foot of the bed and hurting himself terribly. CC stared at him with a blank face, a good difference from her usual smirk. She could somehow read Lulu's mind.

She was a witch, after all.

"She probably wants a new start with you, Lelouch. If she doesn't, your father does. He may be a tyrant in your eyes but he has a different side in other people's eyes. He may not have been a good father but at least he's sorry for his mistakes. At least he's not a crazy immortal who wanted the power of the gods, wanted to kill his own son and went mad. At least your mother wasn't a woman who faked her own death and was responsible for your sister's crippled state." She finished.

Lulu stared at her. He nodded after a while. "Yeah," he concluded, but suddenly turned to face her "But that's not supposed to happen until R2! You just gave spoilers to everyone!"

CC stared at him with her soul-seeing golden eyes. "Everyone has already watched R2, Lelouch. I'm pretty sure. Who hasn't?"

"And it's clear that I'm still alive afterwards."

CC stared at him.

"Since when did we start discussing these things? This is AU!"

And Lulu nodded with a pout.

* * *

The next night, Tamaki had somehow gotten Guilford drunk, himself included.

Lulu watched the whole scene unfold ahead of him, CC at his side as he typed away on his laptop in the lounge. He wondered where Jeremiah was to shoo the two drunks away, until he saw the man asleep on his front desk, a few bottles beside his head. Lulu narrowed his brows.

It was going to be a hectic night, he knew.

"So, Guilford, buddy," Lulu was reminded of Gino at that moment, as the blonde had bounded after Euphie a little while after Cornelia's arrival, and he skipped with a flowery aura and all, with Euphie and Suzaku. That was a strange experienced.

"I know you like that pink-haired chick," and he gave a rude belch, ending it with a chuckle.

Guilford stared at his bottle, his glass had already been thrown away sometime before, and sniffed.

"Yes,"

Tamaki grinned and moved to pat his back but missed terribly and fell from his chair. Picking himself up from the floor ungracefully, Tamaki chuckled while Guilford began to speak.

"Cornelia is a great woman. She has much pulchritude. She is brave. She has a humongous heart. Whenever I see her in danger or pain, I feel as if I have been caught in a conflagration. My heart weeps. My head aches. My body shivers."

Tamaki dragged himself upwards with the chair's armrest. "...Wha-what?"

"Nobody understands her pulchritude like I do. I am the only one who appreciates her elegance, grace and pulchritude. I wish to be a humongous help to her."

"Dude, yurr nawt making shenshe anymorre." Tamaki replied, hoisting himself up onto the chair and slurring greatly. CC raised a brow at him in interest. Lulu stifled a smirk.

Jeremiah snored on the counter top.

"I LOVE HER! I LOVE PRINCESS CORNELIA!" Guilford exclaimed, voice straining under the pressure of his drunken state. CC smirked. Lulu smiled.

"Gud for ya, dude. I support ya," Tamaki replied with a stupid grin.

The two sat in silence.

"Nippon, BANZAI!" Tamaki raised his bottle up into the air before emptying it. Guilford followed suit.

"Nippon, BANZAI!" he thought for a while, then changed his mind.

"All hail the holy empire of Brittannia!"

"JAPAN, BANZAI~"

"CORNELIA, BANZAI~"

"BEER, BANZAI~"

"Uh...BOTTLE, BANZAI~"

"SHINCHIRO TAMAKI, BANZAI~"

"JEREMIAH GOTTWALD, BANZAI~"

Jeremiah snored on the counter top. CC smirked. Lulu grinned.

Maybe having Cornelia and Guilford around wasn't so bad after all. In fact, maybe everyone's lunacy wasn't so bad after all, Lulu concluded.

**WOOHOO~! I kind of enjoyed this chapter. Okay, I lied, I LOVED chapter. It makes me feel happy and fluffy. Like your reviews. Your reviews make me feel happy and fluffy. Ich liebe dich wie einen freund, jeder! (I love you as a friend, everyone!) I don't know why, but a drunken Tamaki and a drunken Guilford are fun to write. And yes, I'm sorry for killing the word pulchritude, but my teacher 'hates' it.  
**

**Well, I know I made them OOC, but this is a comedy, so it's okay, right? I think this chapter was the funniest in a while...**

**I hope you enjoyed! Might as well R & R, Read and Review to make us all happy. Just don't Read and Run, please. Review and Request if you want. :)  
**


	20. Greetings to All

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Twenty: Greetings to All

"CORNELIA~!"

"CLOVIS~!"

"EUPHIE~!"

"CLOVIS~!"

"EUPHIE~!"

"BIG SISTER CORNELIA~!"

Lulu continued typing on his laptop, trying his hardest to ignore the shouts. He sulked on without anyone noticing him. Even CC had left. She was probably out somewhere, emptying Lulu's credit card of its digital contents...

"LELOUCH!"

"SIR LAMPEROUGE!"

Lulu sighed. He gave the Asplund-Ashford couple a faltering smile before continuing on to his silent brooding.

"Lelouch~! Why'd you quit the Welcoming Committe?" asked Milly. Lulu frowned.

"It's not my type of job,"

Milly crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, that can't exactly be avoided, can't it?"

Lloyd pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He stared at Lulu for a few seconds, the latter clearly confused as to why the former was staring at him so confidently.

"Have a nice day, Sir Lamperouge," Lloyd finally said, waving at Lulu before turning around and walking away with Milly. Lulu stood there, staring at him, mouth agape.

That clearly took his mind off sulking for the moment.

* * *

The next day, Nunna had come to visit. She was enthusiastically greeted by Euphie, Clovis and strangely... Cornelia.

"NUNNA~!"

"BIG SIS EUPHIE~!"

"NUNNALLY~!"

"BIG BROTHER CLOVIS~!"

"NUNNALLY~!"

"BIG SISTER CORNELIA~!"

And after more enthusiastic yells of each other's names, the three relatives hugged each other tightly.

"GROUP HUG~" they had even yelled.

* * *

"I know how I can finally propose to my beloved Milly!"

Lulu and Suzaku gaped at Rivalz. Gino was off with Anya. Lulu didn't know that they were joyously feasting on pizza, courtesy of CC's

'generosity' and Lulu's credit card.

"You do know that she's engaged, right?"

Rivalz blinked and huffed. He stared up at the ceiling and clenched his hand into a fist.

"LOVE HOLDS NO BOUNDARIES!"

Lulu stared. Suzaku smiled dreamily. Rivalz continued puffing out his chest, hand clenched and...were those small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes?

Suzaku's eyes watered too. He clasped his hands together and imagined himself running off into the sunset in a field of flowers (flowery aura and bubbles included) together with Euphie.

"Of course. Even if my lovely princess Euphie was engaged, our love would still conquer all! I would save her oh-so heroically from the evil tyrant king she'd be forced to marry! I would bring my noble Knightmare Frame to her rescue and defeat the fearsome guards under the command of Geass!"

Lulu blinked at his best friend. He didn't understand what the hell he was talking about. His world was of AU, after all.

And while Suzaku and Rivalz stared into space, busy daydreaming about their lovelies with flowery and bubbly auras that could equal Gino's, Lulu walked away. He had a bad feeling that his credit card was being tormented.

* * *

"NII-SAMA~!"

Nunna bounded towards Lulu and hugged him happily. Lulu smiled at her.

"I thought you were busy with Euphie..."

Lulu gulped. He looked away and then began to sulk again. Nunna shook her head. She forced the biggest smile ever on her face.

"No, not now. I wanted to spend time with my best brother ever!"

Lulu looked up. Traces of his previous sulkiness were disappearing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, nii-sama!"

The moment following that was the longest Lulu had ever hugged someone.

* * *

Ever since Guilford and Cornelia arrived, Clovis, Euphie and Nunna had been visiting the condominium building more often. Guilford stayed quiet, albeit he had developed a kind of dislike (loathing, hatred, whichever you prefer), towards Lulu and tended to glare at him. The two had glaring matches every time they were forced to stay and wait for Euphie, Clovis, Nunna and Cornelia to finish their greetings and hugs.

Clovis had also gotten scarier. The only people he didn't seem to bother were Euphie, Cornelia and Nunna. Even Rivalz had taken to go into hiding whenever the man had arrived.

He could never forget the moment when Clovis had been a creepy stalker waiter. Kallen had also avoided him. She still hadn't dropped her phobia of squirrel masks.

* * *

When Clovis and Kallen had met in the lobby, it was hectic.

"Good morning, miss!"

Kallen replied with less enthusiasm until she had turned around.

"Good morning to you too, si-MEIN GOTT!"

Clovis grinned at Kallen, unmoving from his spot. Kallen had spun around and stepped away, hand on her chest.

"I didn't know you spoke German, miss,"

Kallen glared at Clovis. The blonde just continued grinning.

"I learned it from Anya." Kallen replied curtly, turning around and trying to walk away. Clovis appeared in front of her and she gasped in surprise.

"Guten morgen, Frau Kouzuki," Clovis repeated. Kallen narrowed her eyes at him and glared. He was unfazed.

"I don't like being called that."

"Why?" his voice was so curious. His expression was so cute and innocent, if possible. But Kallen knew the beast within.

"Makes me feel old," and she spun on her heel and walked in another direction.

"Wait!"

"What?" Kallen asked, snarling and turning around. She screamed and then ran away as fast as she could, so that even Clovis couldn't outrun her.

Clovis watched her run with a disappointed look.

"You don't like squirrel masks?"

* * *

"That was a delicious pizza buffet, wasn't it, Anya?"

"Yes, it was, Gino."

Gino smiled, flowery aura and all while he walked back to the condos with Anya. The girl was texting.

Gino wrinkled his nose. He poked Anya's shoulder.

"What is it?"

Gino pointed to a very fast figure in the distance.

"That person there running is fast. I bet he or she could win in the international track and field competitions!"

Anya raised a brow and watched the figure run with demon speed while dodging people, jumping over hedges and mailboxes like a video game. She continued texting. Gino continued smiling. The figure continued screaming bloody murder, though it sounded like, "CREEPY STALKER SQUIRRELS ARE BACK!"

**I can't say much. I hope you enjoyed! Yes, I do enjoy tormenting Kallen...**

**Sorry it was so short. I don't have much time to do this. I should be asleep right now...oh well, I blame the dentist appointment. (I hate dentist appointments)**

**Read and Review, my dearies! Read and review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, _IMPORTANT NOTE:_**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: Hello. I might not be able to make the usual Monday-Wednesday update. School is starting for me, so I might only update on weekends. Anyway, I'll try my best to make it in time. :)  
_**


	21. Proposal

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Twenty-one: Proposal

"Milly, will you marry me?"

Everyone stared at Rivalz, the navy blue haired boy who was standing on one knee, had a small velvet box open to reveal a shiny diamond (fake) ring, and had an extremely happy and flowery aura. It was blinding. It had even blinded Rivalz himself. Gino was proud. The woman he had been proposing to, simply blinked.

"Eh?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Gino was left to comfort poor Rivalz after he was "rejected".

"Don't worry, she probably just misunderstood it all!" Gino said.

That only made Rivalz cry even harder.

And by rejected, it meant that Rivalz's aura was so bright that he didn't realize that he was proposing to Cecile and NOT Milly.

Gino was nonetheless still proud.

* * *

"I propose a challenge!"

Kallen was in the middle of slurping her noodles. She looked awkward; chopsticks in one hand, other supporting a plastic bowl of instant ramen and noodles halfway in her mouth. Her brows were narrowed, and she stared at Suzaku.

"Wha-?"

Suzaku inhaled and stroke a heroic pose.

"I-must-win-this-challenge-against-the-other-knight-to-bring-pride-and-joy-to-the-kingdom-and-my-dear-lovely-princess-Euphemia!" he said in one breath. Kallen's noodles fell back into the bowl. She sat there, mouth agape this time.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

And that was how Kallen and Suzaku stood on seperate ends of the parking lot, wearing bulky suits of armor which looked like they were for cosplay, lances in hand, crowd cheering or face palming and causing a distressed Jeremiah to be even more distressed. ("Damsel in distress"?)

Rivalz still hadn't completely stopped sulking, but he clumsily managed to blow the trumpet Gino had magically produced from his pocket. Why the hell he had a trumpet in his pocket, no one knew. He didn't even know himself, actually.

And since no one knew what was there to say, Cornelia just glared with Guilford, Clovis clapped with a maniac grin on his face, Lloyd pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Milly smiled, Cecile watched with curiosity, Rivalz thought of what to say next while blowing his trumpet once more, Lulu face palmed, CC smirked, Nunna, Kaguya and Tianzi cheered, Gino flowered, Anya texted, Shirley sighed, Arthur meowed, Jeremiah fussed over the parking space they were wasting, Xingke's eye twitched, Euphie fantasized, Suzaku held himself up with a proud aura and Kallen was just plain confused.

"And let the battle between the two knights begin!"

Kallen immediately got into a fighting stance. Suzaku waved his lance in the air for a moment as Euphie cheered and then charged towards Kallen. The lances struck each other and broke. No one seemed to care as they produced swords out of nowhere.

Lulu continued face palming and CC munched on her pizza.

The fight raged on and every now and then the contenders managed to taunt each other or glare for a fraction of a second. Oh yes, because they could break the laws of the universe. They could bend time at their will, causing the world to slow down and then speed up again as blades clashed, sparks flew, hair splayed and teeth gritted.

One would strike, the other dodged, a blow was returned and then hits were narrowly avoided. Because one cannot hit another and give major injuries. Oh no, major injuries only kill you, and our story is not yet finished. Who wishes to die?

Oh yeah, and this is anime. Anime characters either live or die.

After an hour of fighting, Nunna, Kaguya and Tianzi started to get bored. Euphie stopped cheering and leaned her head on her palm. Rivalz stopped counting the time. Gino just swayed slightly every time someone dodged or hit, but he was silent.

And one more hour later, both knights had shed their armor, fighting only in their normal clothes underneath (Euphie and Gino had just pulled the armor over them, unexpectedly). They weren't even as fast anymore, but it became rhythmic. Aim. Slash. Dodge. Step. Hit. Aim. Slash. Dodge. Step. Hit.

"What was-" Kallen began, but dodged the point of Suzaku's sword narrowly. Oh yeah, and anime characters always dodge things narrowly.

"What is the point of this?"

Suzaku panted as he dodged Kallen's flying blade. He tried to land a kick but knew it was impossible. He had already failed several Suzacopters already, anyway.

"The point is-so that-I can-bring-joy-and pride-to-my-princess!"

"ARGH!"

Suzaku raised his sword above his head, Kallen on target below. She rolled out of the way and landed a kick on Suzaku's side, causing him to release his sword. She was about to slam hers down when Suzaku pulled her leg and made her slip and fall.

"GAH!"

"Urgh..."

Both respected knights were hardly recognizable anymore. They were both on the ground; Kallen was face flat on the floor, not bothering to get up while Suzaku lay sprawled on his back a few feet away.

* * *

"My knight?"

Suzaku looked up to the face of Euphie, pink hair covering her face like a curtain and small smile on her lips. She helped him stand up and as he looked around. Kallen and the others had gone.

"I'm sorry I failed you,"

Euphie giggled.

"No, I don't want my knight to offer his life just for an hour of my happiness."

They looked at each other.

"There are more important things you can do, Suzaku."

He smiled.

"Right!"

And they intertwined their fingers together.

"Shall I find you a new necklace, my princess?"

"Oh, I found a pretty one yesterday! I think it matched my hair,"

"Anything matches your beauty. But not all deserve to be seen with your lovely face,"

"Thank you! What kind words my knight gives me. Hearing them is a gift in itself,"

"...Alright."

"...But I still want that necklace,"

"...Okay!"

And they lived happily ever after...for the rest of that day.

**I'm sorry this is late. As I said before, school's here so I can only update on weekends. I'm sorry if I don't update weekly anymore, and just blame school for it.**

**I tried to make this longer. Did I make it longer?**

**Now, now. Read and Review! Don't Read and Run, my lovelies. (And I repeat. Read and Review, mein freund. Read and Review) I love hearing/reading what you have to say/write/type!  
**


	22. I, Like, Totally Love Her Style

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Twenty-two: I, Like, Totally Love Her Style

"I, like, totally love her style,"

They stared at her.

Euphie was sitting in the lounge with Suzaku and Kallen. Her cheek rested against her palm. She was smiling.

"I mean, like, that outfit is, like, totally adorable! And I love her mix-n-match style,"

Kallen and Suzaku gaped. Was this their Euphie?

"My princess, why are you speaking in such a fashion?"

"Are you a Valley Girl now, Euphie?"

Euphie only blinked at them. Shirley was walking towards them.

"Is there, like, something wrong with me?" Euphie asked, wide-eyed.

"M-my princess..." was all Suzaku moaned out. Kallen watched him slump against the table.

Shirley approached.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong with Suzaku?" she asked, looking at Kallen, then to Euphie. Kallen grimaced.

"Just listen to Euphie's new accent. You'll understand,"

Shirley looked at Euphie.

"What's wrong?"

"I, like, don't know either. They say that my accent is, like, weird. But I think I'm still, like, my amazing self, aren't I?" Euphie grinned, twirling a few strands of her curly pink hair around her finger.

Shirley blinked.

Euphie grinned.

Suzaku released a muffled moan.

Kallen was once more bewildered.

* * *

"They say Euphemia speaks and acts like a Valley Girl, now,"

Lulu looked at CC. She was sprawled on his bed (again) and reading a magazine lazily. He raised his brow.

"A what?"

"A Valley Girl. You don't know what those are, Lelouch?"

Lulu frowned. He didn't like 'lacking knowledge'.

"No."

"They're American girls who are dramatic and exaggerated."

Lulu's frown deepened, but he turned back to his papers.

"I don't care about Americans,"

CC smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You're Brittanian."

And for some strange reason, Lulu felt a strange urge to yell out, "And a bloody proud Brit I am, too!"

But he didn't.

* * *

Rivalz watched Suzaku sob into his handkerchief.

"Is it because Euphie speaks in a Valley Girl accent now?" was all that Rivalz asked. Suzaku gave a feeble not.

The navy-blue haired boy plopped down beside his Japanese friend and patted his back reassuringly.

"Why is it so bad?"

"(Blow)Bcz-(hiccup)-Bczshzmywndrfllylvlyprncss-ndnwzsa(sob)VllyGrl!" Because - Because she's my wonderfully lovely princess - and now she's a Valley Girl!

Rivalz nodded.

"I get you, dude."

And then Guilford and Cornelia marched into the room.

Suzaku was even sadder.

Rivalz had a red face.

Jeremiah hid under his desk as soon as he heard Cornelia screaming bloody murder.

Gino looked at Anya. She nodded.

"Cornelia's found out about Euphemia's accent."

* * *

"Yeah, so, like, now, I can't talk like this. This is so wrong! Big Sis Corny doesn't get it. I want, like, freedom of speech! And accent!"

"..."

"So, like, you really think I should change?"

"..."

"But I'm amazing and fabulous like this!"

"..."

"Okay, like, whatever. But I, like, like this! It's me."

"..."

"Yeah, you're, like, totally right. But it's me for, like, now."

"..."

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. I'm sure Big Sis Corny would, like, appreciate me more with that. Like, thanks, girl!"

"..."

"Yeah, toodles!"

"..."

Euphie closed her pink phone. She smiled.

* * *

"Why am I getting bad vibes?" Rivalz asked Suzaku, holding an ice pack against his face. Suzaku raised his brow.

"I don't know. I don't feel anything...but..."

They looked at each other.

"I feel like I'm going to get hurt again."

"I feel like my wonderful princess has done something. Again."

They looked at each other. Rivalz shuddered. Suzaku face palmed.

* * *

"Big Sis Cornelia!"

Cornelia smiled as she hugged her little sister. Euphie grinned.

"I'm glad you finally decided to get rid of your Valley Girl accent. I never found it appropriate," Cornelia smiled. Euphie smiled back.

"Anyway, I weel zee you again, Big Zis Cornelia! I 'ope to zee you soon again. I'll meez you,"

Cornelia stared.

* * *

Anya gave Euphie a new box of tissues as the latter cried her eyes out.

"Why doesn't Big Sis Cornelia appreciate my accents? I mean, she hated the Valley Girl, and disapproved of the French!"

Anya threw the wet tissues expertly into the trash can.

"Why don't you try a Britiannian accent? You've never tried that, have you? You have a Japanese accent, after living in Japan for so long, Euphemia."

But Euphie didn't listen.

"Whyyyyy? Should I try Chinese? Italian? German? Russian? Indian? Nooooo!" Euphie continued to cry.

Anya shook her head.

"Why did you bother changing your accent in the first place?"

**I'm sure I got the French accent incorrect. Please forgive me.**

**I'm really sorry for all these late updates. School keeps me busy, and I kind of got sick in the middle of the week. I'm sorry this is so short, but I'll try harder next chapter...if I can.**

**Again, I apologize if the next one will be late too. It's nearly midnight, and I still have lots of other things to do. **

**Read, Enjoy and Review, mein freunde!  
**


	23. Fake ID

**Author's Note: Hey! Since it's been about a year or two since I've submitted something useful to , I decided to make an On A Roll series. It's made up of all the oneshots, crackshots, or anything else I've made this week for (Which is really little). Hope you enjoy! This is the fifth of the On A Roll series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. They all belong to their respective owners whom I highly respect. I'm broke, so I obviously don't earn any profit from this.**

Lelouch of the Condo 11

Chapter Twenty-three: Fake ID

"Hey, guys! Look what I've got!" Rivalz yelled, waving three cards in the air. At least, they looked like cards from afar.

"What's that?" Gino asked curiously. He grinned. He had a good feeling about them.

Lulu's eye twitched. He had a bad feeling about them.

* * *

"I still don't understand how you got these fake ID's."

Rivalz scoffed. "Do you doubt me, Lelouch?" He let out a laugh.

"Don't underestimate me. You guys will enjoy this!"

Gino was grinning all the while.

"I'm sure we will!"

Rivalz and the blonde high-fived up in the air. Lulu sighed. How did everyone get him to do what they wanted?

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will." Rivalz gave a reassuring grin. It didn't work. Gino only laughed. Lulu fixed his collar nervously.

"I heard this bar has some awesome beer."

"I wonder if they have wine too..."

"Probably."

"Yeah! I'm so excited now!"

Lulu muttered something under his breath. He didn't believe in God, but he certainly wished that his prayer would be granted.

The three approached the guard. The guard frowned at them and asked for ID's. They certainly looked too young...

"Here ya go, buddy!" Gino showed his fake ID to the guard. It read Calogero Barese.

The guard gave Gino a dark look before opening the door. Gino let out a laugh.

"Thanks, buddy!" He tapped the guard on his shoulder before entering and giving the other two a thumbs up.

Rivalz grinned while showing his ID. The guard looked at him suspiciously.

"You look too young for your age, boy."

Lulu deadpanned. Rivalz only shook his head.

"Ah. I always looked too young for my age." He flashed his ID again. Harbin Roy. Twenty-four.

"You can't fool me, boy."

Rivalz's grin faltered.

"...Eh? But I'm really baby-faced!"

"This card says that you're twenty-four. You don't look twenty-four. I'd believe you if it said you were twenty-two, or twenty-one, but not twenty-four."

Lulu swallowed. Why the hell did Rivalz pick _twenty-four_?

"Next!" The guard ignored Rivalz and blocked the entrance. Rivalz spluttered.

"Consider yourself lucky, boy. You could get arrested for a fake ID."

Rivalz gaped at the guard. He flashed Lulu a look a of fear before laughing.

"Okay, then. Bye!"

And he quickly dashed off.

The guard glared at Lulu after Rivalz left.

"You better not have a fake ID, boy."

Lulu put on his best professional face and smile.

"Of course not." He showed his ID. The guard squinted at it. Zachary Clements. Twenty-one.

Lulu's facade didn't falter as the guard inspected the ID. Inside, he was _extremely _nervous.

"You're in."

The next thing Lulu knew, he was being pushed inside a club full of people he didn't know, smells he couldn't stand, music blaring out loud from the speakers, and worst of all, a man onstage with a microphone was pointing to him, as the spotlight shone on him.

"Why don't you come down here, newcomer?"

Lulu swore in both English and French in his mind.

* * *

Lulu was forced to join a dance competition. He lost. And he planned that, but as he exited the stage, Gino approached him.

"Awww...I liked your dancing!"

Lulu grimaced at his friend. The blonde was glowing again. This time, a giggling girl was holding onto his arm.

"Who's that?" the raven-haired teen ignored the previous statement. The mentioned girl grinned widely.

Gino patted her arm. "I just gave her a drink. She was so nice to me!"

Lulu's eye twitched. Gino obviously didn't see her intent of getting him broke over her.

"And you don't even know her?"

Gino shook his head. But he glowed. Bubbled. Sparkled. He looked like a glow-in-the-dark figure or something.

"But I don't need to know people to be nice to them, don't I?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lulu found the top half of his body sprawled on a counter top.

"I told you the beer was goooood~"

Lulu groaned.

"Yeah... How many have you had, Gino?"

Gino laughed. The girl with him had left already.

"'Dunno. Don' care..."

Lulu's eye twitched. Gino seemed different when he was drunk.

"Ah... what time is it, anyway? And where do you think Rivalz is?"

Gino smiled creepily. The bubbles were gone.

"Eh. 'm sure he can take care o' himself. I wan' more beer."

"I think you're drunk."

"I can take more th'n ya can, Lelouch." Lulu frowned. He couldn't move. His head hurt horribly. He could at least talk.

"Yeah. I can tell. But you're different when you're drunk."

"Eh. Really? 's there ev'n a diff'rence? 'm pretty sure tha' 'm still managing. You, now, are a diff'rent matta."

"You're talking like a mafia dealer or something."

"'s that a bad thing? An' 'm pretty sure tha' I don't sound like a mafia dealer."

"Depends on who you're asking. Gino," Lulu groaned again while clutching his head. It was throbbing. "I really think we should leave."

"Why? 'm still havin' fun. 't's not my fault tha' you can't take alcohol, Lelouch." Gino took another sip. He was still smiling creepily.

"You're very out of character, Gino."

"An' so are you, Lelouch. But it's fine. You can leave if ya wanna, but 'm stayin' here."

"You might get into trouble. We still don't know whether or not Rivalz is okay,"

"But tha' don't mean tha' you hafta go an' look for 'im."

Lulu turned his head towards the blonde. He almost shuddered as Gino smiled at him. But he didn't. He kept his cool.

"Rivalz is our friend. And he got us into this mess."

"I don' find it a mess. 'm content here. Besides, you can't even move,"

"...I hate you today."

"Awww... I thought tha' you always hated me."

Lulu glared at him. Who was this?

"Are you sure you're Gino?"

"Nah. 'm Calogero Barese. An' if I remember right, yah're Zachary Clements."

"Are you just getting in character, _Calogero?_"

"Gettin' in character?" Gino - no - _Calogero_ laughed. Even his laugh was creepy. "Nah. This _is _Calogero Barese."

* * *

Lulu woke up to someone patting his arm. He was very surprised to see a familiar green-haired woman frowning at him.

"Wake up, Lelouch. You're certainly lucky that Rivalz came in and Gino gave us a call. You could have gotten arrested."

Lulu sighed. "It's all Rivalz's fault,"

CC smirked.

"Yeah. Gino's still talking strange, though."

Lulu stood up slowly. No one noticed them.

"Let us exit now, warlock?"

Lulu glared at CC as she mockingly held out her arm. He grabbed her quickly but gently as he felt another headache.

"I just hope that we don't get noticed."

CC smiled at him.

"What am I saying? I'm just helping my drunken friend Zachary Clements out of a bar, aren't I?"

Lulu scoffed.

* * *

Outside, a retching sound was heard.

"I'm not cleaning that up," soon followed.

* * *

**I am still alive. **

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, guys. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**I was supposed to add Suzaku in, but I was halfway through when I realized that I left him out. Maybe he'll appear in the next chapter.**

**Reviews, please?**

**P.S. I love Calogero Barese. Wha' do ya guys think o' him?  
**


End file.
